


Buttercups (Sleepy Bois Inc)

by PerkyWombat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, DreamSMP - Freeform, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Minecraft, No Romance, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, One Shot Collection, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wingfic, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), i hate that the tags have their real names, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyWombat/pseuds/PerkyWombat
Summary: Sleepy Bois Inc one-shots. I'll be taking requests as long as they are appropriate. All platonic! Only light angst in these stories! Lots of fluff.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 129
Kudos: 680





	1. Index/About

Hello everyone! I want to write a few one-shots about Sleepy Bois Inc (Philza, Wilbur, Technoblade, Tommy, and sometimes Tubbo). I'll be taking requests so please comment down below! 

**Rules for requests:**  
\- No romance  
\- Nothing sexual  
\- No extreme violence  
\- No deaths  
\- No violating creators boundaries  
\- I'm fine with a little angst (It will have happy endings though) 

I'll take this down if any content creators are uncomfortable with it. 

**Index:**  
Chapter Two: Snow Day! (Fluff)  
Chapter Three: The Necklace (Angst and fluff)  
Chapter Four: BIG MAN TOMMY GETS SICK (sick fic)  
Chapter Five: TUBBO GETS SICK WHAT WILL HE DO? (sick fic)  
Chapter Six: BIG MAN TOMMY GETS HURT  
Chapter Seven: Daycare AU  
Chapter Eight: Pink Hair Technoblade Pog  
Chapter Nine: Daycare AU Part 2  
Chapter Ten: ROLESWAP ANGST  
Chapter Elven: BIG BROTHER TOMMY  
Chapter Twelve: Cursed Wings   
Chapter Thirteen: Philza and Ghostbur Angst 


	2. Snow Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sleepy Bois Inc + Tubbo and Kristen (Phil's wife) have a snow day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from @AnneOfTheDawn. I tried my best so I hope you guys like it! (lots of fluff here)
> 
> Ages:  
> Tommy and Tubbo: 3  
> Wilbur and Techno: 16

“Tommy come back here!” Kristen shouted, chasing after a giggling Tommy. “You need to wear your hat outside.” 

“No!” Tommy protested, hiding behind Wilbur’s legs. 

“Tommy big boys wear their hats,” Wilbur said, picking up Tommy and handing him to Kristen. 

Kristen gave Wilbur a thankful look. 

“Ok…” Tommy said, allowing Kristen to put his hat on. 

Kristen felt a tug on her pants. She turned around to see Tubbo near the brink of tears. 

“Oh Tubs, what’s wrong?” She whispered bending down to hug the boy. 

“I wanna go outside. I’m hot.” Tubbo sniffled. 

“One-second Tubs. We just need to make sure your brother is ready.” 

“I’ll take them outside Kristen,” Wilbur said, grabbing Tubbo and Tommy’s little hands. 

“Thank you,” Kristen said, watching the boys go into the backyard filled with snow. “Hey Phil, Techno, come on!” 

Phil ran up the basement stairs with Techno trailing behind him. They had brought up the sleds. 

“Ta-da! We found the sleds.” Phil said, giving a short peck to his wife’s cheek. 

“Go outside before the snow melts.” She said laughing. Kristen noticed Techno’s long pink hair was a mess of static electricity. “Techno, want me to pull your hair back?” 

Techno nodded. He wasn’t a talker, Kristen noticed. She didn’t mind though. She sat Techno down on a kitchen chair and started to braid his long pink hair. Techno was tence at first but soon relaxed. 

“There you go! Now it won’t get as many knots in it.” Kristen said finishing up the braid. 

“Thank you,” Techno whispered. 

“Go play with your brothers,” Kristen said, patting Techno on the back. The pink hair boy ran outside with Phil and his brothers. Kristen threw on her coat, gloves, and hat and went outside with the boys. 

“Duck!” Tommy yelled as Phil threw a snowball at Kristen. 

“Ah!” She shouted as the snowball hit her jacket. “Oh, it’s on.” She said a playful grin on her face. 

Tommy and Tubbo waddled over to Kristen. The toddlers were having a lot of trouble moving in their thick snow pants and winter jackets. Kristen started making snowballs. Tommy and Tubbo tried helping but ended up smashing half the snowballs they made. Wilbur helped Phil make snowballs and Techno helped Kristen. 

Kristen fired her snowball and hit Phil in the face. They laughed and the teens and parents threw snowballs back and forth. One of Wilbur’s hit Tommy in the stomach and the toddler fell over, squishing Tubbo. The snowball fight ended when Phil surrendered. Kristen was a machine when it came to throwing snowballs. 

“Mummy?” A voice asked. 

Kristen turned around to see Tubbo. “Yes, dear?” 

“I wanna build a snowman!” 

“What a great idea!” Kristen said smiling. Tubbo had started to roll the base of the snowman but kept on tripping on his boots. Techno noticed Tubbo struggling and came to help. Tommy and Wilbur had started the body. Phil and Kristen rolled the face. Phil ran inside to grab a carrot, scarf, and hat for the snowman. 

The snowman was a little lopsided. Its eyes were uneven and its carrot nose was barely hanging on. The family was proud of it though.  
“Group selfie!” Shouted Wilbur, taking out his phone. Kristen and Phil picked up the toddler twins stood next to the snowman. Techno stood next to Wilbur, wrapping his arm around his twin brother. 

The family played outside for a while longer. Kristen and Phil went inside, leaving Techno and Will on babysitting duty. The two sets of twins went sledding, made snow angels, and make castles and sculptures. 

“I’m cold Wilby,” Tommy said after a while, shivering. 

“Me too,” Tubbo agreed, rubbing his eyes. 

Wilbur looked at Techno. “I guess it’s time to go inside.” 

The snow-covered brothers headed inside. They removed their jackets and snow pants. Tommy and Tubbo waddled into the warm kitchen. 

“Mummy!” They both yelled, running to Kristen. 

“Oh my! You boys are cold. I know what will warm you up. Hot chocolate!” Kristen said.

Tommy and Tubbo cheered. Wilbur and Techno exchanged smiles. They all sat around the kitchen island waiting for their hot cocoa. Tubbo was falling asleep on Tommy. 

“Here you go boys,” Kristen said, walking over with the four glasses of hot chocolate balanced on a tray. The boys eagerly grabbed the warm liquid and chugged it down. 

Phil came inside with a pile of wood. He started the fireplace in the other room. When the boys were finished with their hot chocolate they ran to the living room and plopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace. They grabbed blankets and all snuggled up. Kristen and Phil sat in the middle of the couch with the toddlers on their lap. Techno and Wilbur sat on the outside, Techno near Kristen and Will near Phil. They all sat in silence as they watch the fireplace roar. One by one they drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on an angsty chapter next so be prepared :)


	3. The Necklace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets bullied at school. The Sleepy Bois Inc get protective of their younger brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Mighty_Owl for the idea! This chapter has some ~angst~ (Tubbo is kicked and bullied) but ends with fluff. Hope you guys like it! :D

Tubbo had never been more excited to go to school. Over the weekend Tubbo had made friendship necklaces with Tommy. Tubbo’s had yellow and black beads with a half heart on it. Tommy’s had red and white beads with the other half heart. When the best friends put the half-hearts together it formed one big one. Tubbo was very proud of his necklace. 

“Hey Tubs, don’t forget your lunch box!” Phil called out while Tubbo walked out the door to the school bus stop. Phil handed the boy his bee shaped lunch box and kissed his forehead before Tubbo walked out. 

Tubbo skipped to the bus stop, swinging his lunch box back and forth. He hoped that his teacher, Ms.Niki, was going to do show and tell today. He could show off his amazing necklace then. The bus arrived a few minutes later and Tubbo hopped on. He sat in his usual seat at the front, all alone. If Tommy was there Tubbo would sit next to him, but the orphanage made Tubbo go to a public school instead of Tommy’s private school. If Phil ever adopted Tubbo then maybe Tubbo could go to Tommy’s school. Tubbo didn’t have his hopes up though. Phil already had to take care of Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy. Tubbo knew he could be a handful sometimes.

The bus made a few more stops. Tubbo hummed to himself most of the ride. He ducked down when the bus got to the second to last stop. Christopher, the principal's kid, got on with his posse. These kindergartners always got sent to time out. Tubbo ducked down in his seat and looked out the window. The boy breathed out a sigh of relief when Chrisptoher walked past without noticing Tubbo. Maybe today was going to be a good day. 

✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧

Tubbo arrived at school and was greeted by Ms.Niki. 

“Hello, Tubbo!” She exclaimed, smiling. 

“Hello, Ms.Niki,” Tubbo replied. “Are we doing show and tell today?” 

“Yes, we are!” 

“Yay!” Tubbo squealed, jumping up and down. This day kept on getting better. Tubbo ran into the classroom and put his bag in his cubby. He then sat down on his spot on the carpet. Tubbo fidgeted with his necklace as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive. After what felt like forever they started the school day. 

The class did their typical morning routine of singing, saying the date, and hearing the plans for the day. Tubbo didn’t pay much attention to this, he was too focused on what he was going to say for show and tell. 

Finally, the time came for show and tell. Tubbo was rocking back and forth with excitement. 

“Let’s go around the carpet and share what we brought for show and tell,” Ms. Niki said. “Tubbo you go first!”

Tubbo beamed. He loved going first. “For show and tell I brought this,” Tubbo said, holding up his necklace for everyone to see. “I made it over the weekend with Tommy.” 

“Who is Tommy?” Niki asked, clearly confused. 

“He’s my foster brother!” Tubbo said proudly. 

The class started giggling. Tubbo’s face dropped into a frown. 

“What’s a foster?” A kid asked. 

“Tubbo doesn’t have a mommy or daddy.” Another kid said. 

“Is he really your brother?” Someone else asked. 

Tubbo’s eyes started to water at the kids' hurtful remarks.

“Boys and girls, quiet down. Tommy is Tubbo’s brother and Tubbo has a dad. Let’s be kind to each other.” Ms. Niki interjected. “Thank you for sharing your necklace with us Tubbo.” 

The rest of the class continued sharing. Tubbo wasn’t paying attention to them. He kept on thinking about what the kids had said about not having a real family. 

✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧

The kids were dismissed to recess around noon. Tubbo ran outside and to the monkey bars. He played games by himself over there. It didn't matter to Tubbo that he didn’t have friends at school. Tommy was his friend and that was all he needed. 

Tubbo was giggling to himself about a joke Tommy made when he saw a group of kids staring at him. He awkwardly waved, hoping that they would go away. 

“Your necklace is stupid.” Said a little girl in a pink dress. 

“Yeah, it looks like pee!” Another added. 

“You don’t have a real family”

“I would never play with you.”

Tubbo was confused. Why were they saying these things? He got down from the monkey bars and faced the group. 

Christopher pushed his way to the front of the group to face Tubbo. “Give me your necklace loser,” Christopher jeered, sitting out his hand.

“No,” Tubbo said, backing away. 

“I said give me your ugly necklace.”

Tubbo shook his head and bolted across the playground. He heard the group of kids chasing after him. He ran up the slide and over the playscape bridge. He ended up facing the fire pole on the playscape. Tubbo looked down and saw the drop from the fire pole and felt his stomach turn. He was trapped. 

“You wanna play that way? They watch this,” Christopher taunted. He kicked Tubbo in the stomach. Tubbo doubled over with pain. The kids watching laughed. 

The bully kicked Tubbo again. Tubbo curled into a ball on the ground. He could see black spots blurring his vision. More kids started to kick him. He was crying, clutching onto the necklace. If Tommy were here he would save me. Tubbo felt a tug on his necklace. He held on harder, determined to keep it. The person pulled it harder, choking Tubbo. Tubbo let go, on instinct. The necklace was ripped from his neck by Christopher. 

He heard the recess whistle and the bullies left, leaving Tubbo sobbing on the playscape all alone. He got up and dusted himself off. He was bruised all over his body, and his shirt and pants were dirty. He took a shaky breath. The necklace was gone and he was probably never going to see it again. He silently cried and he hurried back inside. 

The rest of the day passed by. Tubbo refused to participate in any of the activities. Ms. Niki noticed Tubbo’s unusual behavior. 

“Tubbo what’s wrong?” She asked while Tubbo was packing up his backpack. 

“Nothing Ms.Niki,” Tubbo lied. 

“You didn’t participate in anything this afternoon and you are all dirty. Are you sure you are ok?” 

“I played tag at recess and fell. I’m very tired after running around.” 

“Where’s your necklace?” 

“It ummmmmm is in my backpack,” Tubbo said, looking at his shoes. 

Niki knew the boy was lying but it was no use to press him. He was already upset as it was. “Ok. Bye-bye! See you tomorrow.” 

“See you tomorrow Ms.Niki!” 

✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧

Tubbo got home before Tommy on most days. That meant he had to go another hour without seeing his best friend. 

“Hello, Tubs! How was your day?” Wilbur asked as Tubbo walked through the door into the kitchen. 

“It was good.” 

“That’s great to hear. Do you want a snack?” 

“I wanna wait for Tommy,” Tubbo said, walking to his room. 

“Don’t disappear on me Tubbo!” Will said, following Tubbo to his room that he shared with Tommy. Tubbo sat on the bottom bunk of the bunkbed and was hugging his bee plushie. Wilbur sat down next to him and watched. They sat in comfortable silence. 

“Why are you dirty?” Wilbur asked. 

“I played tag at recess and fell.” 

“But don’t you usually play on the monkey bars?”  
Tubbo was silent, trying to come up with an excuse on why he ‘played tag’. 

“You know what nevermind, let’s get you cleaned up,” Wilbur said, standing up. Tubbo grabbed his hand as they walked to the bathroom. Wilbur drew a bath and left Tubbo alone to wash. While Tubbo scrubbed himself he noticed all the bruises that were forming on his body. He desperately hoped they would go away with time. He got out of the bath and put on jean overalls and a green shirt underneath. He walked into the kitchen and saw that Tommy was home. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled, running across the room and flinging himself into Tommy’s arms. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled. He hugged Tubbo tight. They stayed like that for a while, Tubbo safe in Tommy’s arms. “A bit clingy aren’t you?” Tommy teased. 

“I’m not clingy!” Tubbo protested. The boys walked to the kitchen where Wilbur and Techno were hanging out. 

“Can we have a snack now?” Tubbo asked. 

“Sure thing. Apple slices ok?” Techno said. 

The brothers nodded. They sat on the kitchen island, swinging their feet back and forth. They ate their snack and then ran to the living room. 

“Come play with us Techno!” Tommy called. Techno was the best at playing zombies with them. 

“One sec,” Techno said. 

“Can I play?” Wilbur asked. 

“Only if you are the bad guy!” Tubbo giggled. 

“I’m going to turn you into a zombie!” Wilbur shouted running over and tickling the boys. They dissolved into fits of laughter. They played zombies for the rest of the day. By the time Philza got home, Tubbo had forgotten about the bullies at school. 

Philza and Wilbur made pasta for dinner. The boys all sat in the dining room and ate peacefully. 

“Where did your necklace go Tubbo?” Philza asked. 

Tubbo jumped in his seat. “I um hid it somewhere safe…” Tubbo lied. 

“Really?” Philza said raising his eyebrows. 

“I wanna keep it safe!”

“Ok…” Phil said, dropping the subject. 

The rest of the meal went without a hitch. Tubbo was glad Phil hadn't pressed. Tubbo didn’t want Phil to get mad at him. 

The boys went off to bed. Tubbo tried to sleep in his bottom bunk but gave and climbed to Tommy’s top bunk. Tubbo cuddled into Tommy’s arms and silently cried. 

✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧

Tubbo hoped that the bullies would stop bothering him after they took the necklace. Boy was he wrong. 

At recess, Christopher came up to Tubbo and chased him down again. Tubbo was then kicked and called “unwanted”, “poopy face”, and “stupid” (The worst insults a kindergartener knows). Tubbo returned from recess with more bruises but refused to tell anyone. He didn’t want people to worry about him. 

This vicious cycle continued for the rest of the week. He cried every day. Tubbo came home from school on Friday to see that Tommy was home before him. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled, dropping his backpack and running to his best friend who was sitting on the couch. 

“Tubbo!” Tommy yelled back, hugging Tubbo tight. Tubbo flinched, pain clouding his features. “Are you ok Tubs?” 

Tubbo nodded, in too much pain to speak. 

“Tubbo what’s wrong?” Tommy asked, lowering his voice so Wilbur won’t hear. 

Tubbo immediately started bawling his eyes out. He curled into Tommy’s lap. Wilbur came rushing over, wrapping a protective arm around Tubbo. 

“Oh Tubs, what’s wrong?” Wilbur whispered. 

“I-I-I...they kick… necklace...g-gone,” Tubbo stuttered out. 

“Take a deep breath Tubs,” Wilbur said, rubbing Tubbo’s back. 

“Christopher… stole m-my necklace… he k-kicked me,” Tubbo managed to get out through ragged breaths. 

“Tubbo…” Wilbur whispered, tearing up a bit. “Are you hurt?” 

Tubbo nodded and lifted his shirt to show Wilbur his bruises. Wilbur and Tommy gasped. They both held their brother closer. They sat like that for a while. Eventually, Techno saw them and joined the cuddle. 

“Tommy, go to your room with Tubbo, I’ll put on a movie for you two to watch,” Wilbur said when Phil came home from work. 

Tommy led a trembling Tubbo to their room. They both cuddled in the bottom bunk. Tommy wrapped his arms around his foster brother. Tubbo buried his face in Tommy’s neck. The two lay there peacefully as the Bee Movie played in the background. In the kitchen Techno, Wilbur, and Philza were arguing. 

✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧

“We can’t take him out of school!” Wilbur yelled. 

“We also can’t let him get beat up every day!” Techno yelled back.

“Boys, calm down,” Phil said, interrupting the brother’s screaming match. “Look- as much as I want to take him out of school I don’t have that power. The orphanage is in charge of that type of thing.” 

“Well, what can you do?” Wilbur asked, crossing his arms. 

“We can talk to the principal about it.” 

“That’s all?”

“I’m not sure what I can do Will. I don’t have the power here. Look, we can have Tubbo be ‘sick’ for a few days as we sort this out.” Phil said, pinching the area between his nose. 

“I bet they were bullying Tubbo for being an orphan…” Techno muttered, balling his fists. “I’ll make them orphans too…” 

Wilbur heard this and grabbed Techno’s hand. Phil pulled them in for a hug. Everything would be ok. 

That night Philza called a family friend who was a lawyer, Big Q. 

“HOLA!” Big Q greeted over the phone. 

“Hey Big Q, it’s Phil.”

“Ayyyyy my man. What’s up?” 

Philza explained the situation to Big Q. Big Q listened intently. 

“Look man-- there are two ways to fix this. Option 1 is to confront the principal and maybe the bullying would stop. Option 2 is to adopt Tubbo and then you can change his school.” 

“Adopt?...” 

“Yeah man, adopt Tubbo. Maybe try option 1 before option 2 though.” 

“Yeah...” 

“Man, from the sounds of it you care about Tubbo as your own son. He’s like a brother to your boys.” 

Phil stayed silent for a second thinking about this. He was always planning to adopt Tubbo in the future, he just wanted to give Tubbo time to settle in. 

“Ok thanks for the help Big Q.” 

“Anytime man.”  
✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧

“We’re what?!” Wilbur shouted. 

“We’re going to Tubbo’s school today and meeting with the principal about the bullying,” Phil repeated calmly, flipping over the pancakes he was making. 

“Do you think that will solve anything?” Techno added. 

“I honestly don’t think it will but it’s worth a shot,” Phil admitted.

“Do you have a plan for when it doesn’t work?” 

“Yes, I do.” 

At that moment Tubbo and Tommy stumbled into the room. The boys were holding hands and their hair was messy from sleep. 

“Good morning boys!” Phil greeted cheerfully. 

Tubbo ran over and hugged Phil’s leg. “Good morning dada.” 

Philza’s heart melted. 

Tommy waddled over to Wilbur and pulled his shirt, looking for attention. Will bent down and hugged Tommy. “You are so clingy,” Wilbur said laughing. 

“So that play for today boys is that we are all staying home until 3:00 when we have a meeting with Tubbo’s principal,” Phil said, dishing out the pancakes. 

“Am I in twouble?” Tubbo asked, is mouth full. 

“Of course not Tubs!” 

Tubbo relaxed at this. He was not a trouble maker and going to time out always made him cry. The family finished breakfast and decided to watch some tv. They all snuggled onto the couch together. Tommy and Tubbo cuddled in the middle of the sofa. Wilbur and Techno sandwiched them in. Philza sat in the older recliner in the corner. 

Tommy and Tubbo feel asleep. Techno fell asleep next, probably from lack of sleep. Wilbur even dosed off. Philza watched his boys sleep peacefully. His heart swelled seeing them so happy with each other. He knew that Tubbo needed to be adopted by them. 

✧༝┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉༝✧

3:00 came around and Philza drove the group to Tubbo’s school. Philza marched down the hallway straight to the principal's office. Wilbur and Techno stayed with Tommy and Tubbo in the front office. They heard muffled yells from the office. After ten minutes of yelling Philza stormed out and grabbed the boys. Phil muttered curse words under his breath. Will and Techno covered Tommy and Tubbo’s ears. 

On the way home, they rode in silence. Phil was fuming. When they got home they sent Tommy and Tubbo to their rooms. 

“What happened?” Wilbur asked when they were alone. 

“That idiot!” Phil whisper shouted pacing back and forth. “YOU KNOW WHO WAS BULLYING TUBBO?! HMMMM. THE PRINCIPAL’S OWN BLOODY SON!” 

“Time to drop kick a child…” Techno mumbled. 

Phil was fuming. “I’m calling Big Q.” He said storming out of the room. 

Phil talked to Big Q all night. Wilbur and Techno cuddled Tommy and Tubbo. Phil found them in the morning all curled up on Tubbo’s bed. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Phil mumbled, waking Tubbo up. 

“Dada?” Tubbo asked groggily. 

“Do you want to be adopted?” 

“YES!” Tubbo shouted, waking the rest of his brothers up. 

“Wha?” Tommy muttered. 

“Tommy I’m going to become your brother!” Tubbo shouted, jumping up and down. 

“YAY!” Tommy shouted, pulling Tubbo tight. 

“You are adopting Tubbo?” Wilbur asked getting up. 

“Yup. Paperwork comes tomorrow. Big Q is sorting it all out.” 

“Yes!” Wilbur and Techno exclaimed. They grabbed Tubbo and hugged him tight. Phil was dragged into the bed with his sons. They all cuddled together. Tubbo knew everything was going to be alright. 

Over the next few days, Tubbo made a new necklace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist giving Big Q (Quackity) and Niki a cameo lol. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Comments and kudos are appreciated. :)


	4. BIG MAN TOMMY GETS SICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets sick after standing in the rain. Ft the Sleepy Bois Inc and Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a lot of requests for sick fics. This is the Tommy version. I have a Tubbo one coming out next :D (Tubbo and Tommy are twins here btw)

Tommy stood outside in the pouring rain. He was soaked from head to toe. He shivered as he watched the cars go by. November sure was a miserable month. 

Tommy checked his watch. 5:15 pm, it read. Tommy sighed. Wilbur was late again. He was meant to pick him up 15 minutes ago. He sat down on the park bench and pulled the plastic bag he was holding closer to himself. 

It would make more sense for Tommy to start walking. He would probably get home before Wilbur would pick him up. Tommy started in the direction of home. He swung the bag back and forth, careful nothing would fall out. It wasn’t meant to rain for another half an hour, but the weather was unpredictable in the UK. 

He walked on the side of the road. Jumping around the puddles and mud. He hummed to himself the Able Sisters theme. When he got home he would take a warm shower and show Tubbo the surprise in the bag. That thought cheered him up and motivated him to keep on walking. The rain was coming down in thick sheets. Tommy could barely see a meter in front of himself. He didn’t notice the pothole covered by water. 

“AUGH!” Tommy cried, falling. He felt a sharp pain in his ankle. His eyes watered. He had dropped the plastic bag he was carrying. He tried to stand up but fell over again. “Wilbur…” Tommy whispered, “where are you?” The boy clutched his ankle as he sat on the side of the road in the rain. Tommy didn’t see any blood and breathed a sigh of relief. His injury couldn’t be too bad. If only he hadn’t forgotten his phone at home, then he could have called Wilbur. 

Tommy started to cry, hot tears running down his face. He grabbed the bag close to his chest. He shivered uncontrollably, his teeth chattering. 

“Tommy?” A faint voice called. “Tommy?” The voice called again, sounding closer. 

“Ello?” Tommy called out. He was sure he was hallucinating Wilbur’s voice. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur yelled, running over to the shivering boy. “Oh my goodness what happened?” 

“I fell,” Tommy said, looking at his dirty shoes. 

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up,” Wilbur said, holding out his hand for Tommy. The boy stood up and grabbed the bag. Wilbur supported Tommy’s weight as he limped towards the car. Tommy crawled inside the toasty car and Wilbur blasted the heater. 

Tommy was still shivering as the boys arrived home. Philza ran to the door with a blanket and wrapped Tommy in it. 

“Oh, Tommy…” Philza said, frowning. He guided the limping and shivering boy to his room. 

“Give that to Tubbo,” Tommy croaked, nodding to the bag that Wilbur held. 

“Of course Tommy, just rest up for now?” Wilbur said, moving the hair out of his brother's face. Tommy was burning up. Wilbur exchanged a worried look with Phil. 

“I want Tubbo…” Tommy whispered. 

“You can’t have Tubbo right now.” 

“Tubbo…” Tommy faintly called out for his brother. 

“No, no, Tommy. You are sick. You don’t want to get Tubbo sick too.” Wilbur gentled scolded. 

Tommy tried to protest but was too weak to talk. He drifted off to sleep, still muttering Tubbo’s name under his breath. 

“Keep watch on Tommy,” Philza said, leaving the room with the bag Tommy had brought with him. Phil felt extremely guilty for leaving Tommy in the rain, even though it was Will’s job to pick the boy up, Phil felt that he could’ve done more. 

“Hey Tubbo,” Phil said coming into the living room. Tubbo was sound asleep on the couch and was curled into a ball, trying to keep warm. 

“Wha?” Tubbo mumbled. 

“Tommy got you something.”

Tubbo perked up at the mention of his brother. “What is it?” 

“Open it,” Phil said, handing Tubbo the bag. Tubbo tore it open. He pulled out a yellow and black blanket. It was damp from the rain but still fuzzy. Tubbo smiled. 

“I saw this blanket in a store yesterday and mentioned to Tommy how much I liked it. Did he go out in the rain to buy it for me?” 

“Yeah, he did. Unfortunately, he’s sick.” 

“Nooooo!” Tubbo cried out. “It’s all my fault if I hadn’t told him about the blanket then maybe-” 

“Shhhhh. It’s not your fault Tubs,” Philza interrupted, pulling Tubbo into a hug. 

“Can I go see him?” 

Phil was tempted to say no. But when he saw the look on Tubbo’s face he caved in. Tubbo ran to Tommy’s bedroom. 

“Tubbo?” Tommy asked when he felt a body next to him. 

“Yeah,” Tubbo said cuddling closer to his brother. 

“You’re going to get sick…” Tommy said, trying to push Tubbo away. 

“I don’t care,” Tubbo said. 

Tommy rolled his eyes but allowed Tubbo to stay. Phil had washed the blanket and threw it over the boys. Tubbo stayed next to his brother all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors! I might publish the Tubbo sick fic tonight if I have time... ;)


	5. TUBBO GETS SICK WHAT WILL HE DO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo gets sick after not sleeping. Sleepy Bois Inc take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone requested this but I wrote it anyway. Please enjoy! :D

Tubbo hadn’t slept in a week. Well, maybe not a week but it sure felt like it. He tossed and turned around in his bed. The house felt empty without Tommy. Tubbo was tempted to wake Phil up but didn’t want to disturb his father.

Maybe a glass of water would help… Tubbo thought. He hopped out of bed and snuck down into the kitchen. He opened the fridge painstakingly slow. The mission was almost a success. As Tubbo walked through the living room he heard a light snap on. 

“Hello Tubbo,” A low monotone voice said. 

Tubbo froze in place and slowly turned around. Technoblade was sitting in a plush recliner in the corner of the room. 

“You should see the look on your face right now,” Techno said laughing. 

“Not funny!” Tubbo laughed, his voice hoarse. 

“Get to bed kid, it’s like 11:00.” 

“You are like 4 years older than me.” 

“Actually 5, now scram before I tell dad.” 

Tubbo tried to run back upstairs to his room but had to stop to catch his breath. Gasping for air, Tubbo crawled back into his room. He got onto his bed but was too tired to pull the covers down. He lay in bed waiting for sleep to arrive. 

Sleep never came. Tubbo was getting cold laying in bed, but pulling up the covers felt like too much work. If Tommy was here I would be able to sleep. If only Tommy didn’t have to go on that stupid field trip. Tubbo thought.

Tubbo shivered. The temperature in his room was unbearably cold. Tubbo tried to grab his glass of water from the side table. The glass slipped and fell to the floor with a crash. 

“Tubbo?” Wilbur called from the room over. 

“Yeah?” Tubbo croaked. 

Wilbur ran into Tubbo's bedroom to see the glass of water all over the floor. The cup had not broken. “Oh thank goodness that was a plastic cup.” Wilbur then turned his attention to the boy lying down in bed. “You feeling alright Tubs?” 

“I’m fine,” Tubbo said before dissolving into a coughing fit. 

“You don’t sound fine, let me take your temperature.” 

Before Tubbo could protest Wilbur left the room to look for a thermometer. He returned a few minutes later and took Tubbo’s temperature. The hall light was on so Tubbo could see part of Wilbur’s face. He could have sworn Wilbur turned pale when he read the number. 

“What’s myyyy temp?” Tubbo’s words slightly slurred together. 

Wilbur ignored Tubbo’s question. “I’ll be right back Tubs.” Wilbur returned with Philza and Techno. They spoke in hush voices. Tubbo didn’t understand what they were saying except when he occasionally heard Tommy’s name. 

“Tommy…” Tubbo called out. His voice was a cracked whisper. 

“Tommy isn’t here right now, he’ll be home tomorrow,” Phil said, coming over to Tubbo’s bed. He sat at the foot of it and looked at the sick boy. 

“I want Tommy,” Tubbo whined. Tubbo tried to pull the blankets on the bed up, with no success. Phil noticed and pulled them up for the sick boy. Tubbo sighed at the warmth. 

Techno came over and place a cool damp washcloth over Tubbo’s head. 

“Take this,” Wilbur said coming over to Tubbo. He gave Tubbo a pill to swallow. Tubbo shook his head, refusing to take the pill. Will shot Techno a weird look.

“Tubbo has a fear of swallowing pills,” Techno explained. Tommy must have told Techno the last time Tubbo was sick. 

“Tubs you really need to take this,” Wilbur insisted. 

Tubbo shook his head again, eyes widening. 

“Shhhhhh, it’s ok Tubs,” Phil said, rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of Tubbo’s hand. 

“Tommy would want you to take the pill. He would want you to feel better,” Techno said in a moment of brilliance. 

Tubbo thought about this for a second before agreeing to take the pill. Phil breathed a sigh of relief. Tubbo drifted off to sleep soon after taking the pill. Techno and Wilbur brought up a chair for Phil to sit in as he watched over his son. 

Wilbur left in the morning to go pick up Tommy from school, where the buses from the field trip were leaving the kids. Techno took watch over Tubbo and insisted that Phil get some rest. Tommy got home at around noon. 

“What’s up, big man!” Tommy shouted, running to Tubbo’s bedside. 

“Tommy..?” Tubbo asked. He was sure he was hallucinating the boy's voice. “Are you actually here?”

“In the flesh,” Tommy said grinning. 

Tubbo reached out to grab his brother. Tommy moved closer and allowed Tubbo to hug him. 

“A bit clingy aren’t you?” 

“Shut up,” Tubbo giggled. He was thrilled to have his brother/best friend back home. “I’m glad you’re back home.” 

“Me too,” Tommy admitted. “Now rest up, I have a lot to tell you about the field trip.” 

Tubbo nodded and fell back asleep. Tommy sat in the chair next to his brother’s bed. Tommy fell asleep next to his brother. Philza walked in and saw his boys sleeping peacefully. He smiled and let them rest.


	6. BIG MAN TOMMY GETS HURT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes mining and gets hurt. Minecraft but in real life fic. TW: brief mentions of blood and violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @phlying and @Katherine_Writes_Stuff for the suggestion. I really enjoyed writing this. :D

The woods were Tommy’s favorite place to play. The trees were perfect for climbing, the caves were full of pretty gems, and the grass was soft. Tommy had grown up in the woods and he knew it inside and out, or so he thought. 

Tommy had been mining all day. He was collecting supplies for two new swords he was making for Techno’s and Wilbur’s birthdays. The boy had lost track of time but figured he should be heading home soon. Tommy tried to find the exit out of the cave. He made a few twists and turns down the stone corridor. Tommy soon skidded to a halt. Did I take a left or right here? 

Tommy stared at the two pathways wishing that a sign would appear. The gray rock did not reveal anything. There was no indication of where Tommy had been. Tommy ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. After a moment of debating, he chose the left pathway. 

The path was plain, all stone walls. Tommy held out his torch, trying to look for scars in the rock. He dragged one hand against the wall, maybe he would find a familiar bump. 10 minutes of walking he still had not found any clues of where he was. He felt the rock change under his land. Instead of being a smooth wall, it was bumpy. It was cobblestone, Tommy's favorite block. Tommy stopped in his tracks. Cobblestone doesn't normally occur naturally around here...kinda sus Tommy thought to himself. 

He shrugged and decided to mine the cobblestone. He needed some more for the tower he was building. Tommy suddenly felt his pickaxe swing through the wall. It was hallow behind where the cobblestone once was. Maybe they’ll be treasure behind this wall. 

Tommy chipped away at the cobblestone to make a hole large enough for him to crawl through. He held his torch in his mouth as he scooted into the room. 

“Hello?” He called out when he entered the cavern. His voice echoed with no reply. 

Tommy waved his torch around the room to gather his bearings. The walls were made of cobblestone. In the center of the room was an iron cage.

Tommy examined the cage. It looked as if it was of no value, but then why would it be hidden down here? Tommy wanted treasure and this was a piece of junk.

“Hissssss” 

Tommy looked behind him. There was nothing there but the cage. There must be water or something nearby. He thought. 

“HISSSSSS” the sound was louder. 

Tommy’s head swung side to side as he looked for the source of the noise. He was starting to get nervous. Mobs were uncommon around his house was because of all the light. Even if a mob did show up, Techno took care of it. 

“AUGH!” A horrible voice screamed. 

Tommy jumped. His eyes shot to the iron cage in the middle of the room. The cage was shaking back and forth. There was an object rattling around inside. The cage was showering the room with sparks. Tommy pressed his back against a wall and grabbed for his pickaxe. If he left now he might be able to make it out before anything strange happened. 

Tommy dashed to the hole in the wall. He crouched down and tried to pull himself through. He felt something slimy grab at his ankles. 

“AHHHHHH,” Tommy screamed. The slimy grip on his ankles only became more intense. Tommy grabbed the walls of his hole and attempted to pull himself away. The boy did not have the upper body strength to hold on for much longer. Tommy took a chance and grabbed his pickaxe and blindly swung at his feet. 

Tommy made contact with something. He prayed it wasn’t his own feet. In response to this, he felt another slimy hand grab his ankles. Now two hands were pulling on him. Tommy was outnumbered and dragged back into the cobblestone room. 

There were 5 green humanoid forms were the ones pulling him through. Tommy thrashed around. Zombies Tommy thought. The zombies kicked him in the chest. Tommy heaved, his eyes watering. He dry coughed. Another zombie kicked him in the back. Tommy’s arms shot to his back, leaving his chest unguarded. The Zombies started to kick and punch Tommy. 

They probably want me dead before they eat me, Tommy grimaced at the thought. 

Tommy could barely see. The pain was so intense. He felt bruises forming and thought he heard a bone snapping. All he wanted to do was give up. Tommy curled into a ball and started breathing in and out rapidly. Tears streamed down his face. He was going to die all alone. 

Techno and Wilbur would have wanted me to keep on fighting. I want to see Tubbo again. Phil always believed in me. 

Tommy snapped back into reality. He grabbed his pickaxe from the floor beside him and started hitting the zombie’s ankles. Tommy stood up, wincing. His hits had not scared the zombies off and they were starting to regroup. Tommy took his chances and ran to the hole, this time making it out. He scrambled down the corridor, looking for a light or a breeze to indicate he was near the surface. The air was hot and heavy and it was hard to breathe. Tommy pressed a hand against his chest and saw blood. No time to worry about that now. The zombies could still be behind him. 

Tommy felt a gust of wind hit his face. He was near the surface. Tommy closed himself off in a corner and started mining upwards. He towered up and to the surface. The boy emerged in a forest clearing. The sun was setting and the forest was magical with its soft pink and yellow light. Tommy recognized a tree that he had carved his name on and figured he was about 5 minutes from home. The adrenaline was started to wear off and Tommy could now feel some of his injuries. He limped home, using the trunks of the trees to stay balanced. 

The cozy cottage came into sight. It was a simple wooden structure hidden in the forest. Flower beds and bee hives dotted the front of the house, while vegetable gardens were at the back. Tommy staggered to the front door, praying his brothers weren’t home. No lights were on and the door was unlocked.

“Hello?” Tommy asked, opening the door and stepping into the house. There was no reply. “Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, Phil?” He called again. 

Tommy limped into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter. It was dim inside the cottage, the only course of light coming from the sunset. Tommy squinted to read the note. 

Hey Tommy! Tubbo, Techno, dad, and I went into town to go shopping. We didn’t want to disturb your mining. There are leftovers in the barrel for you to eat. We will be home by sunset. -Wilbur

Tommy read the note and realized that his family would be home soon. Tommy limped/crawled to the bathroom and drew a bath. Tubbo had Redstone engineered the bathtub a while ago. It was probably the best thing he had made up to date. Tommy undressed and crawled into the warm tub. He got a better look at his injuries. He was covered in bruises on his chest, legs, and arms. The bleeding had subsided but the scares were still there. Tommy was afraid to look at his chest for fear of a broken rib. How could a few simple zombies do this? Phil has literally fought a dragon before and I can’t even defend myself from a zombie or two. Tommy started shaking and sobbing in a violent fit. He was ashamed of himself for being so weak. That’s when an idea hit him: I don’t have to tell dad or anyone about the zombies! They’ll never know. My injuries will probably heal on their own in a few days. 

Tommy took steady breaths trying to calm himself. He got out of the bath and dressed in his white shirt with long red sleeves and jeans. He put a green bandana around his neck to cover any bruises forming there. He brushed his messy blond hair. Good as new! He thought to himself. Hopefully, no one would comment on the dark circles around his eyes. 

Tommy ate the leftovers from the barrel; it was baked potatoes. Techno must have cooked dinner. The sky was dark blue when his family returned home. 

“Tommy!” Wilbur greeted. 

“Hey!” Tommy replied with feigned enthusiasm. 

“You must have gotten my note. Oh good, I was worried that you would panic. I’m sorry we didn’t bring you along but Phil said you were doing secret things in the forest.” 

Tommy laughed. “Something like that.” 

Tubbo silently scooted up a chair to sit next to his twin brother. Tubbo tried to hug Tommy but Tommy moved away. Tubbo’s face dropped and shot a confused look at Techno. Techno shrugged. Tommy’s behavior was strange. 

‘So um… what did you get in town?” Tommy asked, trying to break the tension between everyone. 

“We got supplies for Techno’s and Wilbur’s birthday!” Tubbo exclaimed. “I got ingredients for the cake,” Tubbo whispered to Tommy. 

“You know we can hear you,” Techno said, rolling his eyes. 

Tubbo giggled. The family talked for a while, catching Tommy up on the plan for the twin’s birthday tomorrow. Tommy felt a twinge of guilt. There was no way he could make the two swords for tomorrow. Later that night the boy’s sat around the fire on sofas. Will, Techno, and Tubbo were asleep. Tommy could not sleep. His body felt it was on fire. And the constant buzzing of pain was driving Tommy insane. 

“So Tommy, how did mining go today?” Phil whispered to Tommy. 

“Good,” Tommy replied. His mind was cloudy with pain, he couldn’t make conversation. 

“You’ve been acting strange all evening, is something bothering you?” 

Tommy tensed up. Of course, Phil knew something was wrong. “Everything is great! I’m just um… tired.” 

Phil raised his eyebrows. “Then why aren’t you sleeping?” 

“I umm… I…” Tommy shuttered out. Phil had caught him in his lie. 

“You what?” Phil pressed. 

Tommy’s eyes started to water. He tried to bat the tears away but they kept coming. “I don’t know why I’m crying…” Tommy sniffled, trying to laugh. His ribs ached when he tried to laugh. He winced. 

“Tommy, are you hurt?” Phil asked. He moved from his recliner to where Tommy was sitting. He lifted Tubbo from his spot and moved the sleeping boy over to where Techno was resting. Phil returned a second later and sat down next to his son. Tommy was sniffling, wincing at every breath. 

“Shhhhhh Tommy it’s ok. You can tell me what's wrong.” Phil said. He rubbed the boy’s back gently. He could feel small bumps in the boy's skin where bruises were forming. 

Tommy hesitated. Tears were running down his face. Every time he tried to take a deep breath his face lit up in agony. “I… was mining.” 

“Uh-huh.” 

“And… and zombies. Lots of zombies…” Tommy stuttered out between tears. 

“Did zombies hurt you?” 

Tommy nodded. He then started sobbing. Phil hugged the boy tight. Wilbur woke up from his slumber and saw the crying boy. Will went into big brother mode and muttered comforting words to Tommy. 

Tommy’s sobbing turned into sniffles. He clung to his dad and brother. 

“Can I see your injuries, Tommy?” Phil asked. 

Tommy nodded and showed Phil his chest. Phil gasped when he saw all the bruises. 

“I think you might have a broken rib,” Phil said. “There isn’t much we can do about it other than having you ice it and give you some healing potions.” 

Tommy nodded. He felt a weight off his chest when he told Phil. 

Wilbur got Tommy an ice pack from outside. All the ruckus they were causing woke Techno and Tubbo up. Phil informed them of what happened. Tubbo stayed by Tommy’s side all night. Techno planned to hunt the zombies in the morning and clear out the caves. 

“Hey Techno?” Tommy asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you teach me how to fight?” 

“Of course Tommy. When you get better I will.” 

“Thank you,” Tommy said smiling. No zombie would ever hurt him again. 

The sleepy boys stayed up watching over Tommy all night. They cuddled together, careful of Tommy’s injuries. He told Phil about the swords he was making. Phil promised to finish the swords for Tommy in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE POGGERS


	7. Daycare AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno works at a daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @GothicMermaid for the idea. This is my belated Christmas present (or whatever holiday you celebrate) to you guys! Sorry for not updating the last few days, I've been busy. Thank you for all the positive comments. It inspires me to keep on writing. :D

“Techno!” Tommy shouted, running across the playroom to where a pink-haired man was standing. 

Techno looked down at Tommy and gave him the most terrifying smile he would muster. Tommy didn’t even flinch. Something is wrong with this kid… Techno thought. 

“Guess what!” Tommy practically shouted. 

“What?” Techno said pressing his lips together. He already knew what Tommy was going to say. 

“WOMAN!” Tommy screamed. The toddler ran away to his friend Tubbo standing in the corner of the room. Techno shook his head. Tommy was a handful. 

Techno returned to the kitchen where he was making snacks. He put on a pink apron over his beige kakis and white collared shirt. Techno hated the daycare dress code. He was luckily able to keep in his septum piercing nose ring. Adults gave him strange looks when they dropped their children off. Techno always snarled at them. The parents learned to avoid direct eye contact with him. 

Techno laid out cheese and crackers. He put them onto a tray and in the fridge for later. He walked back outside to see Niki reading to the toddlers. The toddlers were all sitting on the carpet listening to Niki’s lovely voice. Techno sat at the back of the room watching his co-worker. Niki was an amazing teacher for these kids. Techno, not so much. He took the job because he couldn’t find work anywhere else and the daycare was desperate for help. All the kids except Tommy and Tubbo were terrified of him. 

Niki finished the reading and the kids went off to centers to play. Techno sat in the dress-up area with Tommy and Tubbo. 

“Wear this hat!” Tommy told Tubbo. He held up a plastic firefighter hat. 

“I don’t wanna wear that hat,” Tubbo replied. “I wanna wear this one,” Tubbo held up a flower crown. “It’s pretty.” 

“NO!” Tommy shouted. 

Techno could feel a possible temper tantrum and tried to intervene. “How about you wear the red hat and Tubbo wears the flower hat.” 

“No. I wanna be twinsies with Tubbo.” Tommy said pouting. 

Oh god, this kid is stubborn. “How about we don’t wear the hats at all?” 

This was met with outcries from both kids. 

“NOT POG!” Tommy shouted. 

“What does pog mean?” 

Tubbo giggled. “Only kids can know.” 

Oh geez. Pog better not be a swear word or something. I bet it means poop or something. 

Tubbo, being the more mature one, gave in and reluctantly wore the firefighter hat. Techno talked to Niki while the kids played. 

“Hey, Niki. Do you know what ‘pog’ means?” Techno asked. 

“No idea. Why are you asking?” 

“Tommy keeps on saying it.” 

Niki laughed. “I bet it’s another one of his made-up words.” 

Techno sighed. Of course, it was a made-up word. "Hey Niki, I was thinking about looking for new work..." 

"Oh...I would miss you here. The kids would too. Are you sure?" 

"Not yet," Techno admitted. "The kids are terrified of me and honestly this was never meant to be a permanent job."

"I understand," Niki said patting Techno on the back. "Just give it time."

"Thank you Niki," He said. Niki walked away to the block area to watch Tommy build a tower. 

Techno felt a tug on his pants and looked down. A boy in a green shirt was standing there with two other boys. One had on a blue shirt with white glasses. The other wore a black shirt under a white shirt. 

“We want snack.” The leader commanded.

“You have to wait a bit,” Techno replied. Techno had to physically stop himself from drop-kicking the kid across the room.

“Now!” The kid whined. 

“What’s your name kid?” 

“Dream.” 

What a weird name. The kid's parents must be hippies or something. 

What’s your friend's name?” 

“I’m George!” The kid with the white glasses exclaimed. “And this is Sapnap! We are best friends!” 

“YEAH! WE ARE B-F-F-F’S. We want snacks now!” Shouted Dream. 

Techno squatted down so he was eye level with Dream. “You are going to have to wait for snack.” He lamented. His face was blank when he said this but his eyes screamed 'don’t mess with me'. Dream stared down Techno before eventually looking away. Techno stood up and watched a Dream and his posse waddled away to play tag or ‘manhunt’ as they liked to call it. 

God, I hate this job. This kid is just another reason to quit. 

The rest of the day passed as smoothly as it could in a daycare. Dream eventually got his snack so the toddler was no longer grumpy. Tommy made a new friend, Ranboo. The two boys almost burnt down George’s house but lucky Niki intervened before it got worse. During his break, Techno scrolled through his phone looking for jobs in the area. He found a posting for a cafe nearby that was looking for a waiter. It didn’t look like a bad gig. Technoblade looked up the location and saw that it was a few blocks away. He could walk there after work and check it out. 

Techno was in charge of dismissal today and was dreading it. He would have to say at least half an hour longer than usual. He internally groaned. The parents arrived painfully slow and lined up at the door in single file. It was a lengthy process of finding who the parent’s kid was, locating the kid on the carpet, and verify that it was their parent. After all the matching there were two kids still sitting on the carpet, Tubbo, and Tommy. Their parents still weren't there and Techno wasn’t sure what to do. He couldn’t just leave the kids here but it was also time for him to clock out. 

“Where did everyone go?” Asked Tubbo. He was sitting on the carpet playing with his bee plushie. 

“They went home,” said Techno. He went to the carpet and plopped down in between the two boys. 

“Can we go home?” 

“Not yet. We have to wait for your parents to come.” 

“Ok,” Tubbo said cheerfully. “I like it here anyway. I get to play with my friends!” 

Techno sighed. The kid was so cute sometimes. He sat there, watching Tubbo and Tommy play for a while. The youngsters got bored and lay on the carpet next to Techno. Tubbo placed his head in Techno’s lap and Tommy leaned on Techno’s shoulder. 

“I’m tired,” Tubbo said yawning. 

“Sameeeee” Tommy replied. Tommy was normally a ball of energy but he seemed burnt out from playing all day. 

“Techno tell us a story…” Tubbo said, his head on Techno’s lap and his body lying down on the floor. 

“Um… Ok,” Techno didn’t know what story to tell them. Niki was in charge of stories, and for a good reason too. “There once was a hero named Theseus. His country was in danger from some bad guys. He sent himself forward into enemy lines. He slew a big bad monster called the minotaur. He saved his country! Do you know what the people of the city did to him? They-” 

Techno stopped mid-sentence. This is not a story I should tell children. 

“They ummm called him a hero and gave him lots of cookies! There was a big party and it ended well and Theseus was definitely not exiled.” Techno turned to Tommy and Tubbo. They were asleep on his lap. Techno fought down an initial wave of panic. Everything in him told him to stand up and push the kids off of him. Techno remained still though. He relaxed. And watched the sleeping boys. 

If I take the job at the cafe then I wouldn’t be able to have moments like these again. These boys are like little brothers to me… If anyone were to hurt them… well I would do something unpleasant. 

The longer Techno thought about it the more he decided that he didn’t mind working at the daycare. Tommy's parent, Phil, came first. He apologized and said his other son, Wilbur, had caused a minor explosion in science class and there was a lot of paperwork and police involved. Tubbo's dad, Schlatt, showed up a bit after Phil. Techno didn't like the vibes Schlatt gave off but Tubbo seemed safe in his care.

Techno locked up the daycare and checked his watch. He had gone 2 hours overtime. Deep down Techno didn't mind. His job wasn't so bad after all...


	8. Pink Hair Technoblade Pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno dyes his hair pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Katherine_Writes_Stuff for the idea! I'm not sure how good this one is but I thought I would post it anyway. :D

“Tommy stay here with Will,” Techno said sternly. They were standing in front of the local convenience store.

“Whyyyyyy,” Tommy whined.

“I have to buy something,” Techno said running inside. Tommy waited outside with Wilbur. Techno came back outside with a strange box.

“What’s that?” Wilbur asked.

“Nothing of importance.”

“Oh god you’re actually going to do it.”

“Do what?” Tommy asked, confused with all the brothers bickering.

“He’s going to d-“ Techno slammed a hand over Wilbur’s mouth.

“He’s going to snitch to Phil if he knows,” techno whispered harshly.

“Like Phil won’t notice when your hair is bloody pink.”

“Shut up!” Techno yelled.

“Your hair is pink?” Tommy asked, confused. “It looks brown.”

Wilbur crouched down. “Techno’s hair will be pink soon. But you can’t tell dad because it’s a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Tommy asked, his eyes widening. “I love surprises!”

“Remember it’s a secret surprise.”

“Can I tell Tubbo?”

“You can’t even tell Tubbo,” Wilbur said. Tubbo was a goody two shoes and a snitch.

“Oh ok…” Tommy said, frowning. He shared everything with his best friend. Keeping a secret would be hard.

The boys walked home together. Tommy babbled about video games, forgetting about Techno’s hair. Wilbur and techno went to the bathroom with the mysterious box when they got home. Tommy snuck in to watch. Wilbur was reading the instructions from the box. He painted on some goo to Techno’s hair.

“Ewwwwww,” Tommy said. He forgot that he was supposed to be spying.

“Tommy?” Techno asked turning around to see the boy standing at the doorway.

“Why do you have goop in your hair.”

“It will turn my hair pink.”

“Pink is the color of pig.”

“It is.”

“Pig, pink, blood god,”Tommy mumbled. “Pog? Pog! Your hair is pog!” Tommy squealed,laughing on the floor.

Wilbur and techno smiled at the giggling child. He sure was a chaotic little thing.

Wilbur finished painting on the dye to four chunks of techno’s long hair. Techno wore a plastic bag on his head.

“You look funny,” Tommy said, snickering to himself.

“You are a child. Your opinion is irrelevant,” Techno responded.

“I am not a child! I am a big man,” Tommy protested. “What does irrelevant mean?” He whispered to Wilbur.

“Unimportant,” Wilbur answered.

“Fine then. Keep your secrets.” Tommy said storming out of the bathroom.

Wilbur face palmed at his younger brother's stupidity.

A good 45 minutes passed before techno could rise out the hair dye. He climbed in the shower and gave it a good scrub. He then blow dried it and brushed it out.

“Ta-da!” Techno said coming out of the bathroom to show Wilbur.

Techno’s shoulder length hair was now a light pink. Wilbur had done an excellent dye job.

“It looks so cool Techno!” Wilbur exclaimed. The look certainly suited his brother.

Techno walked into the living room where Tommy was watching cartoons. Tommy looked up and said his new made up word ‘pog’. Tommy ran up to techno.

“Can I touch it?” Tommy asked.

“Sure.”

Tommy grabbed techno’s soft pink hair. “Wow…” the hair amazed Tommy. He had never seen pink hair on a man, much less on Techno.

“I want pink hair too!” Tommy shouted.

“No Tommy. You can’t steal Techno’s spotlight,” Will said laughing.

“It doesn’t have to be pink, I wanna look pog like Techno!”

Techno smiled. He loved being one of Tommy’s role models, even if he didn’t make the best choices sometimes. “Say maybe one day when you are older.” He said patting Tommy on the head. The rest of the day Tommy followed techno around, sneaking glances at his pink hair.

Phil came home from work at 5:00 and saw techno’s pink hair.

“Techno… your hair…” Phil said, his mouth hanging open.

“Surprise!” Techo weakly said. He hid his shaking hands behind his back. Phil saw the fear in Techno’s eyes.

Phil pulled Techno into a hug. Techno instantly relaxed. “It looks great Techno.” Techno and Phil stayed like that for a while. Silent tears trickled down Techno’s cheek.

“Shhhhh don’t cry, it’s ok, I love your hair. You look so good son,” Phil whispered.

Techno took ragged breaths. Phil rubbed his son’s back.

“Guess what we are having for dinner,” Philza asked, smiling.

“What?”

“Potatoes!”

“YES!” Techno exclaimed. This was the most enthusiasm he had shown all week. The pink-haired boy, his brothers, and father, all ate potatoes that night and Techno soon forgot about his pink hair worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol Dream's "face reveal" really made us look like clowns smh


	9. Daycare AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one-shot of Techno working at a daycare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @neruiner on Wattpad for requesting part 2. (My Wattpad is @PerkyWombat) I included dad Schlatt because I'm a huge fan of the headcanon. Idk if this is any good but take it for now. I might edit it later lol. Oh and side note: in the lore, Quackity is Schlatt's ex-fiancé. CW: Drinking

Tubbo hadn't been himself in weeks and Techno was starting to get worried. Normally the toddler was a ball of energy and happiness but recently, he was quiet and reserved. Techno initially thought Tubbo had started to mature, but the toddler was depressed these days.It was strange. Techno had a feeling something was going on at home but had no proof to back it up.

At the end of the day, Techno was in charge of dismissal. He planned to see what Tubbo's dad, Schlatt, was up to. Tubbo of course was the last to be picked up. Schlatt was always late.

"Hey sorry I'm late!" Schlatt said walking in.

"Yeah, you've been late a lot recently," Techno commented. He took his time getting Tubbo's bag.

"You know how it is, work and stuff."

"What do you do for a job?"

"Haha, is this like an interrogation or something?" Schlatt joked. "Nah, I work at the capitol building downtown. Ya know, the one with the black brick."

"Oh, I was just wondering. Here you go," Techno picked Tubbo up and handed him to Schlatt along with the toddler's bags. Schlatt instantly put Tubbo down on the ground.

"He can walk himself, k?" Schlatt snapped.

"Yup," Techno replied calmly. He was determined to keep his calm even though he was tempted to slap Schlatt. He was one of those people who's attitudes got on Techno's nerves.

Schlatt dragged Tubbo out of the daycare. Tubbo looked behind at Techno while they walked away. Almost as a cry for help. Techno noticed and grabbed his coat. He was going to follow Schlatt, just to make sure Tubbo got home. It wasn't stalking, was it?

Techno trailed Schlatt and Tubbo through the city. Schlatt was heading downtown, away from the apartments in the city. They arrived at a bar. It was called the Flatty Patty. Schlatt brought Tubbo inside. Techno adjusted the cap he was wearing. His pink hair was hidden under the scarf he was wearing but it was a pretty visible feature. If Schlatt saw him his investigation would be over.

Schlatt sat at the counter and ordered a whiskey. Tubbo sat on the dusty floor and curled into a ball to rest. Techno's heart broke at the sight. Tubbo didn't deserve to sit on the floor. He was tired and needed to go home.

Techno sat at the opposite end of the bar and order water. He overheard the conversation Schlatt was having with the bartender.

"Sorry I was gone for so long I had to pick up the kid.," he told the bartender.

"Must suck being stuck with the kid," the bartender said.

"Yeah. You're right 'bout that," Schlatt said taking a long sip. He slammed the glass down. Tubbo flinched under the table at the noise. "Ya know, I wish I could get rid of the kid. What type of father am I? Drinking my sorrows away all day?"

Techno clenched his fist. Schlatt better not hurt Tubbo. The bartender nodded. He refilled Schlatt's glass. 

"Gah, Big Q was right, I am useless."

"No you aren't sir, you are a great patron here," The bartender said.

"Oh shut up," Schlatt sneered. He drowned down another glass. "Ya know, if the kid wasn't here life would be much easier."

Techno was shocked by how fast the man was drowning the whiskey. Technoblade didn't drink because of his father. Schlatt treated Tubbo the same way Techno was treated when he was a child. He hated Schlatt more than ever. He didn't care about Tubbo, he cared about himself. Techno was turning red with anger. He wanted to pluck Tubbo off the floor an put him in a proper bed.

Techno stormed out of the bar. He had heard enough. No wonder Tubbo was acting so strange, his father wasn't taking care of him. He called Phil, the father of Tommy. Techno had got his number a while back because Tommy had a tendency to injure himself and it was easier to call Phil from his cellphone than the daycare landline.

"Hello?" Phil answered.

"Hi Phil, it's Techno."

"Hey Techno, how can I help you? Hopefully, Tommy didn't get in trouble," Phil laughed.

"No no, not at all. It's about Tubbo." Techno explained what he overhead Schlatt saying. He was scared for Tubbo's safety and wellbeing. Phil understood and was worried too. He said he would ask Schlatt if Tubbo wanted a sleepover for a few days. Techno agreed that was a good idea.

The next day Tubbo arrived at school filthy and sleep-deprived. Techno told Niki that Tubbo should rest today and that he would take care of him. Techno cleaned Tubbo up in the bathroom and washed the boy's face and combed his hair. He got Tubbo dressed in the spare clothing that was required by parents to bring in in case of spills.

Tubbo came out of the bathroom much cleaner and happier. He napped most of the day and played with Tommy a bit. Even though Techno didn't have to pick up duty today he stayed. Phil picked Tubbo up with the promise of caring for Tubbo.

Techno called Phil that afternoon to discuss the child's future. Phil said he was looking to adopt and Tubbo would be the perfect fit if Schlatt would put him up for adoption.

That night Techno visited the Flatty Patty again, this time without a disguise.

"Hey!" Technoblade shouted at Schlatt when he walked in.

"Ay, you're the pre-school man right," Schlatt said.

"Sure am. Have a round on me," Techno said to the bartender. The bartender brought them 6 shot glasses, each having three. Schlatt did his first before talking.

"So Mr. Blade, what brings you to the Flatty Patty?" Schlatt drunkenly asked.

"You're son."

"Sorry 'bout the kid. I know he's a handful sometimes. He's so clingy." Schlatt said. He then let out a large burp.

Techno wanted to cringe away but he kept up the act. He let Schlatt continue to talk.

"Ya know, maybe things would be different if Big Q didn't leave me," He mumbled under his breath. "Big Q always wanted a kid, I never did. Of course, I was left with custody." He turned to Techno. Techno was nodding.

"Have you ever considered putting Tubbo up for adoption?" Techno asked.

"Adoption? Yeah but I don't know who would want him."

Techno balled his fists. He could easily win a fight against Schlatt but it won't be worth it. "I know a parent, Philza Minecraft, who would be happy to adopt Tubbo. If you let him that is."

"Philza Minecraft, I know him. Great guy. Are you sure he would take the kid?"

"I'm positive," Techno said smiling. "Here have the rest of my shots," Techno pushed the three untouched shots towards Schlatt. The man happily drowned them down.

"K, thank you for the advice. I think I might just do that," Schlatt said.

A month later Tubbo was officially adopted. Techno visited Tommy, Tubbo, Wilbur, and Philza a lot. Technoblade became a close family friend. He adored watching the boys. In some way, Philza was a father figure for Techno. The family called themselves the sleepy bois inc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you guys be ok with more ~angsty~ chapters? I wrote 2 fics that have a lot of hurt/comfort stuff. (It would still fit the ratings btw.) If not I'll publish a separate one-shot book. :D


	10. ROLESWAP ANGST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of Wilbur blowing up L'manburg, Technoblade did. Wilbur spawned in the withers. Everything is the same with Tommy's exile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA ANGST GO BRRRRRR. SORRY IF ITS NOT GOOD BUT I NEED THE CLOUT (I'll edit it later if I notice a problem) Thank you @Lizzy for the suggestion. CW: injuries, mention of blood (Idk if this applies but just in case)

Tommy had been walking for weeks. He was plagued by endless mountain ranges. Right when he thought he had made progress over the steep terrain there was always more. Tommy had slept in caves, his only source of heat being a torch. It was snowing again when he left his cave this morning. Tommy could feel his ribs through his thin, grimy shirt. He could feel the dull ache of hunger but ignored it. It wasn't like he had anything to eat anyway.

He staggered down the rocky face of the mountain. He tried to be careful and avoid icy spots. It had snowed overnight so travel was only harder. Tommy wasn't sure why he ran away. Dream had taken care of him... Now he was all alone.

There wasn't enough energy in Tommy to cry. Sobbing only left him feeling weaker. Tommy hiked along the side of the cliff. He scanned the horizon for any sign of life. In the distance, he saw smoke. Smoke! He saw smoke! Tommy's spirit lifted. Maybe he would find something to eat and something to warm him. Tommy picked up his pace. He did the math and estimated that he could reach the house by nightfall.

Tommy spent the rest of the day hiking. The sun was shining and mobs steered clear of the boy. Tommy hummed the L'manburg anthem under his breath. He thought back to the good old days with Wilbur and Tubbo.

When had it all gone wrong? Techno is dead. Wilbur is missing or dead (probably the latter). And Phil hasn't visited me since then. My family...NO NO I WILL NOT CRY ABOUT THIS AGAIN. I AM A BIG MAN.

Tommy wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. Without warning, he felt his foot slip. He cried out in pain, clutching his ankle. He tentatively placed his hand on it. There was no blood. Tommy breathed out a sigh of relief.

He squinted at the smoke on the horizon. Tommy was about a mile away and the sun was setting. I can make it. I can get there by nightfall. He didn't have a choice. There weren't any obvious caves around and he was too tired to mine.

Tommy limped towards the smoke. When he made it down the mountain he grabbed a stick in the spruce forest and leaned on it for support. Haha, I'm such a smart man. The sun was rapidly setting. Tommy swore under his breath. He wasn't going to make it. The forest contained dangers unknown to man. Phil had told him about creepers. Tommy shuttered. With his luck, he would be dead by dawn. And to think he made it this far...

Tommy emerged from the forest into a clearing. In the distance, there was a cottage. It was framed by dark oak wood and the exterior walls were white. Smoke was coming out of the chimney. Tommy had made it! He tried to run but face-planted onto the snow. He shrugged it off and tried to run again. Tommy's ankle pulsed with pain in protest. Tommy awkwardly shuffled through the snow. He was about 100 feet from the cabin when he heard a hissing noise behind him.

Oh no please oh god. Tommy looked behind himself. There was a green blob behind him. DREAM?! No... it was too short to be Dream.

"CREEPER!" Tommy shouted. He tried to run but it was too late. The explosion launched Tommy into the air. The boy hit the snow with a thud and blacked out.

Tommy awoke hours later. His entire body was in pain. He blinked his eyes. He could only see red streaks. Tommy tried to sit up and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He lay back down on the snow. He patted his body up and down, checking that he had all his limbs in tack. He still had his two arms, which were not broken. Tommy tried to unsuccessfully move his legs. He could feel the pain but his legs were frozen in place. Tommy started to hyperventilate. He took in short, uneven breaths. The cold air was suffocating him. Tommy panicked and looked for light, the cottage had to be close by. Tommy was finally lucky and was about 10 feet away from the shelter. Tommy crawled, dragging his legs to the door. It was unlocked and Tommy shoved it open. Warm light poured out onto the snow. Tommy crawled in, not bothering to shut the door. It was so warm inside. Tommy curled up into a ball on the wooden floor of the cabin.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

"Tommy?" A voice said.

"Wha..." Tommy mumbled in his hoarse voice.

"What are you doing on the floor of my house?"

"No," Tommy whispered, covering his face. Not him... please. Not this idiot. "You are meant to be dead."

"Tommy..." Wilbur said in a soothing voice, sitting down next to his little brother. Wilbur moved hair from Tommy's eyes. The smaller boy was in a frail state. His blonde hair was matted. His face was covered with dirt. He had heavy eye bags and small cuts all over his body. His shirt was torn and grimy. His jeans weren't in much better condition; there were bloodstains and rips in them. "What happened?"

"Go away," Tommy protested. He swatted his hand at Wilbur, trying to push his brother away. Wilbur backed off and stood up.

"You're in my house." Wilbur firmly said.

"Our house."

"I live here and you are trespassing."

"Send me away then. I don't want your help or sympathy." Tommy spat out. He secretly hoped Will would help him but was too proud to admit it.

Wilbur hesitated. If he tossed Tommy out, the boy would probably die. "I'm not throwing you out, Tommy. Let's get you patched up." Wilbur extended a hand for Tommy to take. Tommy grabbed his hand and tried to stand up. Tommy's legs gave out and the boy crumpled to the floor. Wilbur scooped his brother up and carried him into the main part of the house. He plopped Tommy on the couch and got out a medical kit Phil gave him.

Wilbur patched up Tommy's smaller cuts before turning to his legs. Wilbur didn't know what to do. The army training he had did not go in-depth on how to treat something this severe.

"Heyyyyyy," a voice whispered next to Wilbur.

"Hello Technoghost," Wilbur said. He was used to Technoghost's attempted jump scares.

"Why's this idiot here?" Technoghost said motioning to Tommy." I thought he was with Dream. That's what Phil said at least." Technoghost said. He was floating on the ceiling of Wilbur's house. He wore a white frilly shirt with a blood-red cape. His crown was crooked on his head and his pink hair floated in all directions. The center of his shirt was ripped with an old blood stain from when Philza had stabbed him.

"I'm not sure, he just showed up all hurt. I can only assume it was Dream's doing."

"Hahaha loser," Techno said laughing.

"Techno be nice."

"Nawh, anyway do you have any blood?" Technoghost said changing the subject. Techno loved blood. He couldn't tell the difference between blood and redstone dust though. Wilbur only gave Techno redstone dust after he discovered Techno liked to leave piles of blood around as pranks.

"I do," Wilbur said going to a chest and pulling out a few stacks of redstone dust.

"The voices thank you," Technoghost said.

"Hey Technoghost, do you know anything about treating paralyzed limbs?"

"Huh. Let me ask the voices." Technoghost said. He stared up to the ceiling for a few minutes. "Oh, I got something! Healing potions should help."

"Could you get some for him?"

"Well, you see Wilbur... I can't really touch things besides blood. I could get Phil to bring some though."

"Great," Wilbur said, rolling his eyes. "The only reason I'm letting him come is because Tommy needs healing potions. Make that clear."

"Yeah. Bye bye loser," Technoghost said before disappearing with a poof.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

"Wilby?" Tommy whispered when Techno left.

"Yes?"

"I hate you."

"I don't expect you to love me but I did save your life."

"You prick! If not for you I won't even be here. You and your withers eh? Screwed us over didn't ya?" Tommy said. He tried to sit up but felt faint and lay back down.

Wilbur didn't answer. He didn't have much to say about the withers. Will would like to think that he had changed since then, but bringing up his past was always painful. Tommy fell back asleep after the conversation. Wilbur let him rest.

\------------

Phil showed up several hours later with the healing potions. Phil was dressed in his green robes and green and white bucket hat. His hair was messy from traveling. Technoghost had traveled with him but wasn't much help.

"He's inside," Wilbur instructed as Philza walked to the house.

"Nice to see you too, son," Phil said.

Wilbur ignored that comment and showed Phil the sick Tommy. Phil was shocked at the state of his son. He handed Wilbur a healing potion.

"Hey Tommy, open your mouth," Wilbur instructed, lifting the potion to his brother's mouth. Tommy complied and drank the sweet potion. The boy then fell back asleep. Wilbur had no idea how effective the potion would be. Healing potions could be useless for some types of injuries. Wilbur and Phil sat next to Tommy on the couch, observing the boy.

They sat in silence for a while. The only sound was their breathing Technoghost was raiding Wilbur's cottage for more blood. The tension between Phil and Wilbur was great. The father and son had not talked since Wilbur spawned withers in L'manburg. Phil was the first to break the silence.

"So...you have a nice place here."

"Thanks," Wilbur said.

Phil tried again. "How's the hunting around here?"

"Gee, will you stop trying to make small talk... Your son could be dying," Wilbur snapped.

"Tommy is also your brother."

Wilbur was silent. He turned away from Phil. Tears trickled down Wilbur's cheeks.

Phil noticed and gently turned Will's face to look at him. Will hung his head with shame. Phil pulled his son into a hug. Wilbur relaxed. His crying stopped after a while.

"Shhhhh... It's ok Will, dad's got you," Phil whispered.

Wilbur was still slightly shaking when he pulled out of the hug. "Oh Phil, it's all my fault isn't it."

"No it's not, Tommy getting exiled was not your doing," Phil said.

"But if I hadn't spawned those bloody withers then maybe..." Wilbur broke down in tears again.

"You made a mistake with the withers, but you have learned from it. There is no use beating yourself up over it. You are saving Tommy, you are doing the right thing and I am so proud." Phil squeezed Wilbur's hand in reassurance.

"You're proud of me?" Wilbur asked.

"I'm so proud of you son. I always have been." Phil's eyes were brimmed with tears. The father and son hugged again. Tommy took that opportunity to wake up.

✧༝┉┉┉┉┉˚*❋ ❋ ❋*˚┉┉┉┉┉༝✧

"Ello?" Tommy asked groggily.

"Tommy!" Phil and Wilbur shouted at the same time.

"Geez, what are you doing here?" The boy sat up on the couch.

"You feelin' better?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, loads better."

"Thank goodness," Phil exchanged thankful glances with Wilbur.

"Ay, what are you doing here?" Tommy repeated.

"I brought some healing potions for you, now can you tell us what happened?"

Tommy explained what happened with Dream after exile. He cried when he mentioned how nobody visited him. Phil also cried. He was under house arrest when Tommy was exiled, but Dream made it sound like Phil just didn't want to visit Tommy. Tommy explained how he walked for days to find shelter. Lucky he had found Wilbur's house.

"I'm so sorry Tommy," Phil said. He hugged his son tightly.

"I'm sorry Tommy... for everything. I hope one day you can forgive me," Wilbur said.

Tommy hugged Wilbur too. Technoghost repeated downstairs and threw redstone dust on everyone. They laughed together. Finally, they were a family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK THE STUFF THAT WHENT DOWN ON THE SMP TODAY WAS MENTAL KJDSJLKDFSLJKFSLKJ. I ALMOST CRIED WHEN TOMMY AND TUBBO FOUGHT (in roleplay). I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMMOROW'S STREAM.


	11. BIG BROTHER TOMMY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potions accident leaves Tommy as the oldest brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you @LaughingCatFantasy for the idea! 
> 
> Initial Ages and heights:
> 
> Tommy: 6 years old. 4 feet tall. (THIS IS TALL FOR AN 6 YEAR OLD) Wilbur: 21 years old. 6 ft 4 in Techno: 21 years old. 6 ft 4 in

Potions were a messy business. There were too many moving parts for Tommy to understand. You mess one thing up and you get a completely different potion than you intended. Wilbur was the expect at potion brewing in the family. Techno was talented at it too, but it was Wilbur's specialty. Tommy, unlike his brothers, was unlucky when it came to potion brewing. Wilbur and Techno were trying to teach Tommy potion brewing (again) without success.

The potions brewing room was small. It was in the basement of the family's cottage. The walls were cobblestone and the room was lined with chests. The potion stand sat on a wooden desk in the corner of the room.

"Ok now put in the nether wart," Wilbur instructed.

Tommy held up a blue glob. "This?" he asked.

"No no no. do not put that in," Techno said. He grabbed the blue glob out of Tommy's hand.

"Oh my goodness we've been over this, nether wart is the little red glob, not the blue one," Wilbur scolded.

"NO!," Tommy said. "I'm smart." He grabbed the red glob and slide it into the brewing stand.

Wilbur face-palmed and Techno shook his head.

"This is boring. Can we play a game?" Tommy asked. He sighed. This was taking forever and they were only on step 3 out of 13.

Techno looked a Wilbur. They both nodded. Tommy was generally annoying and when he was grumpy it only got worse.

"Let's play manhunt!" Tommy shouted, jumping up and down. Manhunt was Tommy's name for tag hide and seek.

"I'll be the hunter, you guys are the bottoms," Tommy instructed.

"THE WHAT?!" Wilbur shouted.

"The bottoms!"

"Who taught you that word?"

"Quackity and Dream! They said that the people who are chased are called bottoms," Tommy explained.

"NO NO NO LETS NOT USE THAT WORD."

Techno was rolling on the floor laughing and wheezing. Tommy and Wilbur were arguing. Eventually, the brothers all fell to the floor laughing. Tommy started counting down from 10. Techno and Wilbur hid together behind one of the chests.

Tommy opened his eyes and started to look for his brothers. Wilbur kept on giggling behind the chest and Techno had to slap his hand over his twin's mouth. Tommy heard and ran over.

"HAHA I FOUND YOU!" Tommy shouted.

Techno bolted across the room, Wilbur going in the opposite direction. Tommy chased after Techno. Techno dodged around a few chests and ran past the desk. Tommy was running as fast as he could with his little legs but tripped. He almost face-planted on the floor but caught himself using the desk. The flimsy desk tipped under the boy's weight and the potion stand slid off.

"Tommy!" Techno and Wilbur called out at the same time. They dashed over to their little brother. The potion stand crashed on the floor, the glass bottles breaking as they hit the floor. They bubbled up in the air, covering the brothers in the green liquid. Smoke was everywhere. Techno grabbed Wilbur and Tommy by the shirt collar and dragged them to the basement door. The brothers ran outside away from the spill.

They collapsed into a pile on the grass they all felt disoriented from the effects of the potion.

"Are we all ok?" Techno asked. Techno patted himself down. His clothing felt extremely baggy, he stood up. His shirt down went down to his ankles. His red cape was like a blanket around him. His dyed brown hair was back to its natural pink state and his normally filed down tusks were their natural length poking his upper lip. He looked at Wilbur. Wilbur's yellow sweater was like a dress on him.

"HELLO I'M A BIG MAN!" Tommy bellowed in a deep voice. He towered above Techno and Wilbur. His shirt had shrunken into a crop top and his pants were now shorts.

Wilbur started crying in the corner.

"What happened? Your hair is pink now?" Tommy asked Techno.

"I'm guessing we switched ages from the potion spill. My hair is um naturally pink. I'm half piglin," Techno explained.

"Wait what?" Tommy exclaimed.

"Yeah I'm half piglin, Wilbur is too,"

"How come I didn't know this?!"

"I don't know, it's not exactly a conversation topic," Techno said sarcastically.

"Do you have superpowers?" Tommy asked in awe.

"No," Techno said laughing.

Techno breathed out a sigh of relief, he was worried about what his younger brother's reaction would be. Techno and Wilbur had planned on telling Tommy when he was old enough to understand that not all mobs were bad. Techno normally hid his piglin features so no one would stare. Wilbur's piglin features weren't as obvious as Techno's so he looked normal.

"Brew a potion to counter the effects. The longer we stay in these ages the more we will adapt to the mindset of that age. For example, I am a 6 year old right now with a 24 year old behavior but in a few hours, I will have the mind of my 6 year old self. Same goes for you. If we don't fix it soon then we might get stuck." Techno explained.

Tommy was overwhelmed by the new information. Techno patted the boys back. Puberty in 5 minutes doesn't make you feel great. The boys headed into the house. Tommy picked up a crying Wilbur from the floor. Tommy was surprised by his newfound strength. Techno and Wilbur changed into Tommy's clothing and Tommy changed into Wilbur's. He wore a checkered red and white sweater with maroon sleeves. He wore a white collared shirt underneath the sweater. He threw on Techno's old khakis and brushed his hair. This body had much better motor control than his normal body.

Things weren't going so smoothly for Wilbur and Techno. All of Tommy's shirts were the same, white with red, yellow, or blue sleeves. Wilbur put on the yellow sleeve shirt. Techno hated those shits so he decided to steal from Tubbo's guest bedroom. Occasionally Tommy's best friend would come over and leave some clothing around. Tubbo had managed to forget a pair of his overalls. It was maroon red and corduroy. Techno threw it on along with one of Tommy's rare unstained white shirts. He came back to Tommy's room to see Wilbur crying on the ground, again. Wilbur explained through sobs that he didn't want to wear pants. Techno went to get Tommy to help.

"Tommy!" Techno shouted pulling at his brother's pant leg.

"What?" Tommy snapped.

Techno's eye involuntarily filled with tears.

Tommy noticed and squatted down next to his brother. He hugged Techno and lifted him up.

"Gee, you're light," Tommy commented.

"Put me down you bast-"

"Don't say naughty words," Tommy said, laughing. "This is awesome! I finally get to boss you around."

Techno glowered. Tommy only laughed harder.

"We have a serious issue here!" Techno protested. "Wilbur doesn't want to wear your pants."

"Ok?"

"You have to convince him otherwise."

"Fine." 

Tommy put Techno on the floor and walked to where Wilbur was crying.

"Hey mate, can you put on your pants?" He asked crouching down to face the boy.

"NO!" Wilbur screamed.

Tommy shot Techno a look. This prick...

"Ok I don't understand something- why are you still somewhat mature and why is Wilbur acting like a baby?" Tommy asked Techno.

"I guess I'm just the more mature one," Techno said.

"You are not!" Wilbur protested.

"If you really are mature, then you'll put on your pants," Tommy said in a brilliant move.

Wilbur relucktanly put on the pants. When they were all dressed they went downstairs, to the kitchen of the cottage. It was a sunny place. Sunshine filtering through the large windows and skylight. The oak cabinets were handmade by Phil, and the stone countertops were made by Techno. The little dark oak table in the corner of the room was gifted to Phil by piglins when he adopted Technoblade and Wilbur.

Wilbur was the chef in the family. Tommy had tried cooking before but always messed up the meal. Philza and Tubbo were also talented chefs. It always seemed that Tommy was the incompetent one in the family.

"I'm hungryyyyyyy," Wilbur whined.

"Me toooooo," Techno added.

"We literally ate breakfast like 2 hours ago," Tommy said.

"I want snack now!" Techno pouted. He wrapped his hands around Tommy's leg and sat down. Wilbur followed Techno and sat on the other.

Tommy internally groaned. All kids were annoying unless it was him. "Techno- don't be a baby. Please I do not need the 6 year old mentality right now."

Techno responding by biting Tommy's pant leg.

"What the heck?!" Tommy exclaimed. He's half piglin so I guess it makes sense... "Ok, ok, let's have snack."

Tommy put three small potatoes in the furnace. He sat at the table with Wilbur and Techno. They appeared to be playing a hand-clapping game.

"Hey- we need to figure out how to undo this now. We're gonna get stuck like this if we don't do something soon," Tommy said, interrupting the twins.

Techno and Wilbur stared at Tommy, dumbfounded. Wilbur was the first to speak up.

Wilbur's eyes rolled back. He fixed his posture and his voice was less emotional and controlled "It's simple. To undo a potion you need to do the exact opposite with the ingredients. For example, if you put nether wart in you need to put in blue. If in the original recipe you put in water, you need to put in lava." Wilbur rapidly blinked and returned to playing games with Techno while humming.

Tommy's jaw dropped. That was certainly strange. The baked potato timer went off and Tommy pulled out the warm potatoes. He put butter on them and placed them on plates. He brought the snack over to the table. Techno eagerly grabbed his potato and shoved it in his mouth.

"Techno, close your mouth when chewing," Tommy scolded.

"You're not the boss of me," Techno said rolling his eyes.

"I'm older than you!" Tommy exclaimed, laughing.

Techno rolled his eyes. Tommy was technically right.

Wilbur ate his potato in silence. Tommy noticed that he was unusually quiet.

"Hey Wilby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Wilbur said, burying his head in his shirt.

"You can tell me..."

Wilbur pulled Tommy closer. He then flattened down his fluffy hair. Tommy could see two small pink ears peaking out.

"I... *hic* hate them..." Wilbur said in a choked out whisper.

"Shh... they look so good Wilbur. You don't need to be ashamed of them," Tommy said. He hugged his big (little?) brother. "This body gives good hugs!" Tommy remarked. Wilbur calmed down a bit after that.

When they were finished with snack they head back downstairs to the basement. Tommy carefully read through the potions book. The original ingredients used were spider eye, glowstone dust, and a red glob. That would mean to undo it he would need a cobweb, redstone dust, and the blue glob.

Tommy started brewing the potion. He was focused and measured everything out perfectly. It took him a total of 2 hours to make.

Tommy handed out the potion to Techno and Wilbur. Tommy counted down from 10 and they all drank at the same time. The potion was sweet tasting and went down smoothly. The effects were instant. They all felt dizzy and lay down on the floor and closed their eyes. When they opened them, their bodies were back to normal.

Tommy was back to his 6 year old body. His checkered sweater was now a dress. Techno and Wilbur towered above Tommy, like usual. Their clothing was torn when they instantly grew. The boys high fived and changed back into clothing that fit them. 

\-----

"Hey Techno..."

"Yeah?"

"I miss being old. I don't like being little," Tommy whined. He climbed onto the couch and placed his head in his brother's lap.

"Why?"

"When I was old I was good at things. Now I'm not good at things."

Wilbur overheard and came to sit with them. Tommy put his legs on Wilbur's lap.

"You're great at things Tommy," Wilbur said. "This afternoon you made baked potatoes without burning down the kitchen and a counter potion without terribly messing it up."

Tommy smiled. He had done those things.

"Plus you have years to get good at stuff. You're six years old- you have your entire life ahead of you," Techno added.

"Yeah!" Tommy exclaimed.

The brothers cuddled on the couch. Tommy fell asleep, trapping Wilbur and Techno. Techno and Wilbur fell asleep soon after, the brothers had had a long day.


	12. Cursed Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy grows wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for not updating recently, I've been busy and had a bit of writer's block (sorry if this isn't the best lol). This is a request from Anonymoose. I tried to keep werewolf mechanics but make it a wing au. TW: Mention of blood and pain.

"Pizza or sushi tonight?" Phil asked his sons.

Tommy looked up from the tv. He was playing Mario Kart with Wilbur, and they seemed to be in a very intense game. Both boys were sitting on the floor and Technoblade was asleep on the couch. Tommy noticed his mistake of looking up and Wilbur stole first place. Tommy threw down his remote and spoke up. "Pizza!"

"Nah, I won so I get to pick. I want sushi," Wilbur said.

Tommy playfully shoved his brother. "You prick!"

The brothers started to fight on the carpet.

"I want pizza," Techno mumbled, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Two to one Wil," Phil said smiling. Phil ordered a large cheese and veggie pizza. Tommy always complained that his family was vegetarian but still ate whatever was put on his plate. Tommy never understood why his brothers and father were so insistent on staying vegetarian. He found the entire gimmick annoying. Once Tommy had made bacon for himself and Techno had almost passed out. He had steered clear of bacon since then.

Phil went out to get the pizza while the boys continued their Mario Kart tournament. Techno was competing against Wilbur and was crushing his twin. While Techno raced Will, Tommy braided Techno's pink hair. Phil had taught the boys so they could take care of Techno's messy long hair. Tommy had once tried to grow his hair out to Techno's length but chewed on it too much.

"Tommy stop it," Techno snapped at his brother.

"Why? I need to practice my hair braiding skills for the ladies, ya know," Tommy asked, dropping his hands from his brother's hair.

"I need to focus nerd."

Phil came back 45 minutes later with their pizza. The family ate around the kitchen island, drinking cokes and gobbling down the warm pizza.

"Ugh," Tommy said with food in his mouth, "My back hurts like heck."

"Tommy chew your food," Phil scolded. "Maybe if you didn't sit like a gremlin it wouldn't hurt as much."

"I haven't been sitting like that," Tommy protested. The boy had been working on improving his back posture. Normally when he sat weirdly his lower back would hurt, but instead, his upper back was in pain.

"Just stretch it out Tommy," Wilbur said.

"Yeah, it's probably just growing pains," Techno added.

Tommy felt a little better. The dull pain remained, but Tommy didn't dwell on it.

The boys went to sleep early. Phil said it would be good for them to get a good night's sleep for once. Tommy found this a bit strange but didn't push the topic.

\---

The father sat on the front porch of the cottage. It was a small red house in the countryside. Phil had nicknamed the cottage, "The Nest", because of the abundance of bird nests in the area. The center of town was probably a good 15-minute drive away. Phil enjoyed the privacy through, keeping his wings hidden all the time was not good for his health.

Phil had gotten his wings at the age of 16, Tommy's age. The family curse had passed on to Philza, much to his parent's dismay. It was strange because Phil was adopted. His parents didn't have biological children to avoid the curse passing on. Unfortunately, the curse could care less about blood relations, because Phil still ended up with wings.

Phil could conveniently hide his wings but it was still annoying sometimes. His back always ached with the need to release his wings. No one knew of Phil's curse, and he planned to keep it that way.

He stood up and his white wings sprouted from his back. He stretched them out and sighed. His wings were a good 12 feet long, tip to tip, full length. He flapped them a few times and ran out to the field. He took off and sored through the cool night air. It was freeing, to see the little red cottage fade into a small rectangle in the distance. The night air was crisp. It had been so long since Phil had flown... He wanted to keep flying, getting further and further away from the cottage. He spun around, flying through clouds that collected dew drops on his wings. The stars showed brightly and the moon was almost full. He lost himself in the night sky.

The kids! Phil thought. He had gotten so caught up with flying he almost forgotten that the sun would be rising in a few hours. He flew back to The Nest as fast as he could. He arrived there out of breath. Phil retracted his wings and headed inside. According to the kitchen clock it was 1:13 am. Phil breathed out a sigh of relief. He still had time to groom his wings. It is better if someone were to clean Phil's wings but the man had not told anyone. The white wings were in poor shape from being hidden for so long. There were overcrowding and dirt. Phil started the plucking and brushing off his wings. The hardest part of grooming was reaching the base of his wings. Phil thrashed around a bit, trying to itch that spot. The man forgot that he was supposed to be quiet in his frenzy.

"Dad?" Techno asked stumbling into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw Phil's wings.

"Uh... Hi son," Phil awkwardly replied.

"Why do you have wings?"

"Long story," Phil said, trying to dodge the question.

"I have time," Techno said crossing his arms.

Phil reluctantly explained the family curse to Techno. The boy was shocked, as expected.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Techno asked.

"I didn't think it would matter. I didn't want the information to be a burden on you boys. The idea that one of you might grow wings would put anyone on edge, especially considering how painful it can be. I understand if you are upset."

"I'm not upset... just surprised," Techno said, placing a hand on his father's shoulder.

"Hey Techno, if you don't mind could you scratch between my wings on my back. I can't reach there," Phil requested.

The boy reached out his hand and gently scratched his father's back. Phil let out a sigh of approval. Techno watched as Phil finished the rest of his preening, offering a hand to the spots Phil couldn't reach.

Phil finally finished the job and was left with a pile of feathers in the kitchen. He and Techno scooped up the feathers and threw up outside, hoping the wind would scatter them. Phil and Techno went to bed so after, oblivious of what was happening to Tommy. 

\---

Tommy had never had such horrible back pain. He's gotten cramps and knots in his back, but nothing this serve. It hurt to lay on his back so he was lying face down into a pillow in the room he shared with Techno and Wilbur.

Tommy tossed and turn, restless in bed. He had given up on sleep, hoping to at least relax for a second to ease the pain. He decided to get up for a glass of water, which would at least give him something to do.

The boy tip-toed out of his room and down the hallway to the kitchen, careful not to wake his snoring brothers. There he slowly opened the kitchen cabinet with a creak. He went to the Samsung Smart Refrigerator™ to fill his glass.

Tommy's hand shook as he held the glass while he walked back to his room. The pain in his back was getting very intense. He knew something was wrong, but he had no idea what would have caused such a thing. It felt as if knives were digging into his skin, tearing the flesh open. His muscles ached. The pain was growing with intensity. Tommy staggered onto his bed, placing his glass on the side table.

He yelped in pain when he lay down. His eyes watered. He was no longer comfortable lying on his stomach. Tommy silently cried, choking back sobs.

"Tommy?" Techno called out. "Tommy what's wrong." Techno ran across the room to his sobbing little brother.

Tommy's mind was too focused on the pain to comprehend what Techno was saying.

"Tommy?" Techno asked again, shaking the boy. Tommy let out another yelp of pain.

Techno ran out of the room to get Phil. "Dad!" Techno shouted.

"Wha?" Phil sleepy muttered.

Techno shook his father awake. Phil sat up.

"Tommy... he's hurt," Techno explained. Phil ran to the boys' room. Tommy was still on the bed, face in agony. Phil winced when he saw the pain his son was in. Phil felt Tommy's forehead, the boy didn't have a fever.

He placed a hand on Tommy's back and the boy yelped. Phil instantly ripped his hand away, not before seeing the lumps in Tommy's back. Phil gasped. He knew what this meant.

"Tech- go get some ice," Phil instructed.

"What about me?" Wilbur asked groggily.

"You go help your brother ok?" Phil said. He squeezed Wil's hand.

The twins left the room, leaving Phil and Tommy alone. Phil let out his wings. He lay down next to Tommy, wrapping his wings around his son like a blanket. There was no method Phil knew of to ease the pain of wings growing in. Modern medicine did not affect ancient curses.

"Hey Tommy, can I remove your shirt?" Phil asked.

Tommy managed to nod.

Phil removed his son's shirt. There he could see clearly the bones sticking up in Tommy's back. They had yet to break the skin, that would be the most painful part of the process.

Techno and Wilbur came back with ice and a cloth. Phil wrapped the ice bag in the cloth and placed it lightly on Tommy's back. The boy seemed to relax a bit at this but was still trembling. Tommy clung to Philza's hand, squeezing it so hard that Philza lost feeling in it at one point.

"Phil, what is happening?" Wilbur whisper shouted, careful not to disturb Tommy.

Phil sighed. He spread out his wings for Wilbur to see. Wilbur gasped, never had he expected for his father to have wings. Phil explained the curse and how Tommy was growing wings.

Wilbur and Techno sat next to Phil, stroking their father's wings as they watched Tommy. The boy had calmed down a bit but Phil knew it was the calm before the storm.

Tommy let out a shriek and Phil instantly sat up. A little trickle of blood was running down Tommy's back, where two small wings were standing out.

Phil smiled. The worst part was over. Tommy still needed rest and support though. Phil stayed by his son's bed all night. Tommy's wings grew in smoothly after that. They were beautiful white wings like Phil's, except for the golden tips of his primary feathers. They were about three feet long and growing fast. Phil dared to say that Tommy's wings may be larger than his one day.

\---

A few days after the wing growing incident Tommy was back to his usual antics. He still played Mario Kart with his brothers, this time a white wing was draped over him and his brothers like a blanket. Phil smiled, maybe this "curse" wasn't too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ignore this note if you want)
> 
> Prediction for today's confrontation with Dream: Ranboo is infected by a Dreamon. Dream (master of Dreamons?) has control over Ranboo and can make it seem like he is on Dream's side. Ranboo will be carrying the disk he has when the confrontation with Tubbo and Tommy happens. Ranboo will show up with Dream and it will make Ranboo look like a traitor when he is actually there against his own will. Tubbo and Tommy will get angry and may kill Ranboo. When Ranboo dies the disk will be dropped. Then either Tommy can take the disk back, or there is a possibility that the disk could be burned. Either way, someone is going to lose a cannon life today. /roleplay


	13. Philza and Ghostbur Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream kidnaps Ghostbur for leverage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a request from @Phoenix_Roulette on Wattpad. I had this one sitting in the drafts for a while and decided to go out on a whim and publish it. This is a tad angsty. TW: torture

Ghostbur loved the fields behind L'manburg. They were open plains and had lovely flowers all around them. Ghostbur harvested his "blue" there. Nobody ever interrupted Ghostbur's flower picking except Tubbo that one time. Tubbo had been chasing bees down for the new building he built with Ranboo. Ghostbur didn't see much of Tubbo anymore. He missed his friends.

Today Ghostbur was minding his business picking flowers when he heard something behind him.

"Hello?" He called out. A strong wind was blowing. Ghostbur waited for a second and went back to his flower picking. He almost had two stacks of blue flowers. From there he planned to go back to Philza's house and turn it into blue.

Ghostbur heard another rustling noise. It looked like it was coming from the woods behind him. Ghostbur dropped his flowers down and headed towards the noise. If it was a mob it could not harm him. The only thing that could hurt Ghostbur was water.

The forest was dark compared to the sunny field. Oak trees towered above Ghostbur. There were occasional patches of sunlight that lit up the forest flower. The ground was thick with weeds and ferns. Ghostbur had never really enjoyed forests.

"Hello?" Ghosbur called out. Something firm grabbed Ghostburs arm. Ghostbur turned around to see Dream.

"Hello, Dream! How are you doing today?" Ghostbur asked. He wondered why Dream had such a firm grip on his arm.

"Ghostbur- do you know where Technoblade is?" The hunter demanded.

"Hmmm, I don't think I do. Phil took me to visit him once but I have a bad memory. Why do you ask?"

"Phil knows where Techno is?"

"I suppose so! Here you look distressed, have some blue!" Ghostbur said. He took his free hand and threw some blue at Dream.

Dream ignored Ghostbur and dashed towards L'manburg. Ghostbur waved goodbye to the hunter and returned to his flower field. Ghostbur stayed there the rest of the day. By the end of the day, he had 5 stacks of flowers. He headed to Philza's house when the sun started to set.

"Hello, Phil!" Ghostbur chimed as he walked through the door. He looked around, Philza wasn't in the main room. "Phil?" Ghostbur called again. He heard muffled voices upstairs.

"WHERE IS HE?" A voice roared.

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW!" Philza screamed back. "LEAVE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE PRESIDENT."

"LIAR!"

Ghostbur dashed upstairs. Dream was there towering over Philza. The hunter's face was red with anger. Phil was trying to stand his ground but was visibly shaken by the hunter's rage.

"Hello!" Ghostbur said.

"Ghostbur go back downstairs," Philza ordered in a stern tone.

"Oh... I'm sorry for interrupting." The Ghost floated back downstairs. He sat at Phil's crafting table and started crafting blue. He still heard fighting upstairs but blocked it out by humming to himself. Dream stormed downstairs spooking Ghostbur.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR LYING TO ME PHILZA. I WILL FIND HIM. I'LL FORCE YOU TO TELL ME IF I HAVE TO," Dream snarled as he left. He slammed the door behind him.

Philza came downstairs after Dream had left. The man had bags under his eyes. His face was red from fighting. "That no-good son of a b-"

Ghostbur floated over to his father and threw some blue. "Have some blue, calm yourself."

"Thank you Ghostbur."

"Why was Dream so angry? I don't like when people are angry," Ghostbur said, returning to the crafting table. Phil sat by the fireplace.

"He's angry because he wants to find Techno. Techno doesn't want to be found yet."

"But we visited Techno last week-"

"Techno doesn't want to see Dream," Phil interrupted.

"Oh..." That was all Ghostbur said before returning to his blue making. It was obvious Phil didn't want to talk. Phil went to bed early that night.

The next day Ghostbur went back to the flower field. He wasn't looking to harvest blue but he was bored and all of his friends were busy. In the field, he saw a blue sheep.

"Hello!" Ghostbur whisper-shouted at the sheep.

The sheep looked up from it's grazing to see Ghostbur. The sheep was eating the blue flowers.

"Would you like to be my friend?" Ghostbur asked.

The sheep didn't answer. Ghostbur took this as a yes. He ran back into town and grabbed a lead. When returned to the field the sheep was closer to the forest.

"What is your name?" He asked the sheep. The sheep did not answer. "I'll call you Friend because we are friends!"

He tried to put Friend on the leash but Friend ran towards the forest. Ghostbur chased after the sheep. "Friend come back! There are wolves in the forest that could hurt you!" He cried.

Friend kept on running. Ghostbur tripped over a tree root and fell on the forest floor. He looked up and saw a pair of crusty black shoes.

"Dream?" Ghostbur asked.

"Ghostbur follow me or your sheep gets hurt," Dream said.

"Please don't hurt Friend!" Ghostbur shouted.

"Shhhhhhh..." Dream put a finger on Ghostbur's lips, indicating to the ghost to be quiet.

Ghostbur stopped talking. He didn't want Friend to get hurt. Dream lead Ghostbur through the forest and to the ocean. He placed down a raft and instructed Ghostbur to get in. He attached Friend to a leash and dragged the sheep behind them. Dream promised Ghostbur that Friend wouldn't drown, but Ghostbur was still warry.

"Are we going on holiday Dream?"

"Something like that," Dream said, smirking.

"Ooooo! I haven't been on holiday in a long time. Or at least I don't think I have. Are we going to the beach? I can't swim because I'm a ghost but the beach does sound lovely!" Ghostbur rambled on. Dream blocked out the ghost's chatter and focused on getting the boat to his secret base.

They arrived on an island. There was a large cobblestone mansion that stretched across most of it. There were large towers stationed across the island. Ghostbur was blown away by the size of the building.

"Wow is this your house Dream?"

Dream ignored the ghost."Now I want you to follow me. Friend will be taken to a safe spot with other sheep ok?" Dream promised.

Ghostbur nodded. Dream led him into the building. It was large on the inside but very plain. Ghostbur had expected it to be a bit more impressive but wasn't complaining. They walked through hallways together until Dream showed Ghostbur a room made out of marble. The walls were lined with tile and there was a stone bench that wrapped around the room. It was hot in there, but the heat didn't bother Ghostbur. The dark room was lit by sea lanterns, not a window in sight.

"What a lovely room!" Ghostbur commented.

"Lucky for you Ghostbur, it's all yours," Dream said. He wore an evil grin on his face. He stepped out of the room leaving Ghostbur there. He slammed the glass door shut and locked it. Dream then pressed a button and steam started to seep into the room.

"DREAM!," Ghostbur screamed. "I CAN'T TOUCH STEAM- IT STINGS ME!"

"Awwww, poor Ghostbur. Maybe if your daddy tells me where Technoblade is I'll let you go." Dream taunted.

"AHHHHHHH!" Ghostbur shrieked as the water touched him. He was fizzling and his ghostly skin was bubbling. "DREAM STOP!"

Dream walked away from the screaming ghost. "Ta-ta Ghostbur!" He said, laughing like a maniac.

Ghostbur tried to dodge the steam but it was everywhere. Ghostly tears streamed down Ghostbur's face. The ghost kept on almost blacking out only to be pulled back into reality. He just wanted the pain to end. He tried to think of happy memories; playing with Techno as a child, Niki, people cheering for him, finding Friend...

Ghostbur curled into a ball and sobbed. Everything hurt. Hopefully, Phil would rescue him soon.

-Phil POV-

Phil's fatherly instincts sensed something was off when Ghostbur didn't show up for dinner. Ghostbur was never late unless there was a serious problem. Phil had called Tubbo in panic.

"Mr. President?" Phil asked when Tubbo arrived at his house.

Tubbo smiled at the title, Phil insisted on calling him president. "What's wrong Dad?"

"Ghostbur hasn't come home yet. I'm worried."

"I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he went to visit someone. You know he always is giving away blue. Give him some time I'm sure he'll be home soon," Tubbo said, patting Phil on the back.

"I think Dream has something to do with it," Phil started to pace the room back and forth.

"Really?"

"He came by yesterday asking for the location of Techno-"

Tubbo cut Phil off. "You know where Techno is?!"

"Ummmm... not exactly," Philza lied.

Tubbo saw right through the facade. "You know where the traitor is? What?"

"He's your brother Tubbo, not a traitor."

"He is not MY brother. I don't consider him kin and neither should you," Tubbo spat out.

"What is wrong with you Tubs? Ghostbur is missing and all you care about is getting revenge on your brother," Phil said.

"I care about my nation, Phil."

"Son... I-"

"I was never your son Philza. You always loved Techno more. Your crappy parenting turned him into a bloody psychopath, Wilbur exploded the country, Tommy got exiled, and now you would have me sacrifice my title and nation to help you protect your screw-ups." Tubbo stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

Philza broke down in sobs. Tubbo's words stung like a slap. His sons were screw-ups but he still loved them. His love was unconditional.

"Pity seeing you in this state Philza Minecraft." A cruel voice said.

Phil looked up to see Dream leaning on the doorway. He was holding Ghostbur's blue in his hand.

"Where the frick is he," Phil said standing up.

"Follow me." That was all Dream said. Phil grabbed a golden apple from his chest along with a diamond sword. His PVP skills would not be able to kill ream, but he could probably fend him off for a second or two without being chopped in half.

Philza reluctantly followed Dream. Dream rowed them across the ocean to the same island Ghostbur was brought to, but there was no sign of the ghost's pain.

"Nice place Dream. I had heard you were homeless." Philza remarked.

"Shut up old man," Dream snarled. "You are in no position to have an attitude."

Phil was quiet after that. Dream brought him into the building. He guided Phil through the long corridors. As they rounded the last corner Phil head crying and screaming in the distance. Phil dashed down the hallway, following the sound.

"GHOSTBUR!" Phil screamed. He had arrived at the source of the sound. There was a glass door fogged over by steam. He could make out a grey figure inside the room. He could hear muffled sobs.

"Phil...?" The ghost whispered weakly.

"I'm here son, I'm here. I'm gonna get you out of here ok? Dad is here now." He said he pressed his face up to the glass. He was pulled back by Dream.

"You want your son back? Well then tell me where Technoblade is."

"Stop the steam in the room! Ghostbur has done nothing wrong," Phil protested.

"Oh please. He's done plenty wrong. He's a monument to your error's Philza Minecraft. He is what is left of the good in your family." Dream said rolling his eyes. He leaned against the wall watching Phil's distress with interest.

Ghostbur screamed again. Phil felt goosebumps form all over his body.

"Time's a ticking Phil. I could just trap him in a swimming pool, but I thought steam would be a kinder option."

"You bloody psychopath," Phil snarled.

"Phil- keep Techno safe it's not worth it," Ghostbur whispered to his father.

"No Ghostbur I'm not leaving you. Dream there has to be some other deal we can make. You can have my netherite armor, it's enchanted and everything. Please, just let him go."

"Phil maybe I'm not making the deal clear enough. You can tell me Technoblade's location and I will free Ghostbur or you don't tell me his location and Ghostbur stays here."

"That's not a choice-"

"You always have a choice Philza. Choose wisely," Dream said. He was polishing his neithire sword. Phil cringed away, one slice from that thing and he would die.

Phil thought for a second he drowned out Ghostbur's screams of agony, and Dream's evil looks. He thought back to when his family was happy. When their biggest problems were being on time, not hostage situations. Phil could never forgive himself if he betrayed Techno, but leaving Ghostbur here would be making the innocent ghost take responsibility for Phil's actions.

"STOP!" A familiar voice shouted. Phil turned around. Standing there was Tubbo with a crossbow pointed at Dream.

"Tubs?"

"I'm sorry Phil I shouldn't have said those things-"

"Shhhhh... we can talk about it later. I'm just glad you are here." Phil said smiling. He pulled out his golden apple and diamond sword.

"You think you can beat me 2 v 1?" Dream taunted.

"I think we can- just like we practiced back in the day Tubbo," Philza said before jumping on Dream. Phil managed three hits before Dream retaliated. Dream didn't use the netherite sword because if Phil died then Dream would never find out the location of Techno.

Phil backed off and Tubbo fired his crossbow. He landed a direct hit on Dream's chest. The man doubled over. Phil took this opportunity to smash the glass that was trapping Ghostbur. He stepped into the warm steam room. He felt a cold pressure on his arms. Ghostbur was holding onto Phil with his weak ghost arms.

"Frrrr... friend..." Ghostbur stuttered.

"Shhh... now now, it will be ok Ghostbur you are safe now."

"We need to get Friend..."

"Who is Friend?"

"Friend is a blue sheep. They are my friend," Ghostbur answered before passing out in Philza's arms.

Tubbo understood and ran to find Friend. Phil carried Ghostbur bridal style outside and to the boat. Tubbo returned a few minutes later with Friend on a lead. They hopped into the boats and sped off back to L'manburg.

\--------

Back home at L'manburg, Ghostbur woke up.

"Phil?" Ghostbur crooked.

"Hello, Ghostbur. How are you feeling?" Phil said. A small smile on his face.

"What happened?"

Phil frowned.

"You don't have to tell me if it's bad! I don't like upsetting things." Ghostbur said. He sat up in bed.

"Ok, I won't. But I want you to say home for a while ok? I'll be looking after you." Phil said.

"Yay! How's Friend?"

"Friend is good."

"Can Friend stay with us?"

"I suppose so Ghostbur."

"Oh thank you Phil. Here have some blue!" Ghostbur pulled out some blue and threw it at Phil. Phil thanked Ghostbur. Ghostbur made plans for today. He would bring Phil blue picking.

The father and son walked to the field behind L'manburg where the blue flowers grew. Ghostbur showed Phil how to correctly pick the flowers. Phil listened intently. They picked flowers all day. When the sun started to set they made their way back home. Ghostbur hummed the L'manburg anthem and held Phil's hand in his ghostly grip. To Phil Ghostbur's hand felt like a cold breeze, but knew that Ghostbur loved the warmth of the living.

"Hey, Phil?"

"Yes, Ghostbur?"

"You're a great father." The two walked home together with the blue, singing and telling stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any spelling or grammar errors please tell me. I have like two brain cells: One for writing fanfiction and the other for reading.


	14. A Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a bad dad. He has a dream and learns from his mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Jay_Reads for the prompt! I hope this is ok. :)
> 
> Side Note: Present Phil is referred to as Phil. Past Phil is referred to as Philza.

“G’night Ghostbur,” Phil called as he climbed into bed. 

“Good night! Sleep tight, don’t let the bed bugs bite!” Ghostbur chimed. Phil could hear the ghost walking away with his pet, Friend. 

Phil snuggled closer into the covers. It was a chilly night in the Antarctic Empire. The sun had been setting earlier and earlier every day. Phil soon knew that there would be very few sunlight hours left in the day. The velvet darkness of the Empire would wrap the people up like a blanket. They would retreat to their homes and wait out the winter. 

It was unusually chilly in Phil’s room. The fireplace burned in the corner of the bedroom. Maybe a window was open? Phil sat up and ran over to the window, shivering. It was locked. Shrugging, Phil went back to bed. 

He drifted off to sleep peacefully. He awoke in a field. The grass was a lively green and the sky a pale blue. Phil stood up. He was wearing his old green robe, the one he had lost years ago. A cool breeze blew, the long grass swayed. In the distance, he heard laughter. 

Phil remembered this day, oh so many years ago. His family was complete then. Everything was fine. 

He ran over to the voices. There he saw a small pig hybrid with a paper crown and a red cape along with a boy in a small yellow sweater. They both held stone swords. The pig hybrid was waving his sword around at the smaller boy, the small boy was getting on the defensive. Phil smiled to himself. Little Wilbur and Technoblade play fighting. 

Across the field was the little cottage that they had called home. The familiar red walls of the house were inviting. Smoke came out of the chimney. A figure was walking from the house, cloaked in green. 

Phil gasped when the figure came closer, it was himself? 

“Hello Philza Minecraft,” A voice said behind Phil. 

Phil whipped around. Standing there was his son Wilbur. He was weakening his signature trench coat and beanie. His hair neat and orderly compared to when Phil had last seen him. He didn’t have any bloodstains on his clothing, like Ghostbur. The only thing strange about the man was his eyes were pure white. 

“Wilbur?” Phil asked. “I go by Phil now by the way.” 

“It’s actually Alivebur, I’m sorta like the best version of Wilbur, right before he descended into madness,” Alivebur said smiling. 

“H-how are you here? Where are we?” 

“We’re home Phil. I can only be here for a short time but I have something to show you,” Wilbur said. He grabbed Phil’s hand and pulled him towards where the boys were fighting. 

Phil could see the younger version of himself walking towards the boys. The younger version of himself wore the same green robes and bucket hat. The only noticeable difference was that he looked healthier, more full of life. Techno and Wilbur were still in combat. Techno was winning the battle. He swung his stone towards young Wilbur’s head. Wilbur barely ducked in time. The boy was taken aback. Techno was swinging with less playfulness and more purpose, which Wilbur was not accustomed to. 

Techno got progressively more aggressive. Wilbur was not bothering to attack at all, fully defending himself from his brother. Techno’s swings were less thought out, more like he was wildly slashing the air, hoping to come in contact with something. 

Wilbur was backing away from Techno. The boy tripped on a small hole in the ground. Techno’s swings at the boy did not stop. Wilbur scooted away on the ground, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Techno stop!” The boy shouted. 

Techno ignored this and continued his attacks. Wilbur was hastily defending himself, but he had no advantage lying on the ground. Techno had the upper hand with his strength, size, and position. Techno hit Wilbur’s shoulder with his sword, hard. Tears sprung from Wilbur’s eyes. 

“Stop Techno! You’re hurting me!” Wilbur yelled again. 

This only seemed to enrage Techno more. The boy slashed his sword across his twin’s face leaving a thin cut and trail of blood. Wilbur screamed again. He pushed Techno off of him and blindly punched the air in front of him. Wilbur’s fist connected with Techno’s face just as young Phil, Philza, approached the scene. 

“Wilbur stop!” Philza shouted. 

Wilbur froze. The boys looked up. Wilbur had bruises forming across his face and a small trail of blood from where Techno had hit him. Techno was bleeding from his mouth, face also bloodied. The deranged look in his eyes had subsided. Tears had started to form in Techno’s eyes. 

“Shhhh… It’s ok Techie, I’m here now.” Philza said, running to the pink-haired boy. 

Wilbur watched Techno be comforted. The boy was barely keeping it together. He wanted to prove himself to be stronger than his brother for once. 

“T-the voices. T-they wanted b-blood,” Techno muttered into his father’s shoulder. 

Philza rubbed the pig hybrids back. “They got their blood. It’s all ok now. It’s all ok.” 

Techno pulled away from the hug. 

“Dad, he almost killed me!” Wilbur shouted. 

“Wilbur! Say no such thing! You know your brother struggles with the voices in his head.” 

“I’m bleeding!” 

“We’ll get you patched up inside.” 

“Dadddddd,” Wilbur whined. 

“Son, don’t you see I’m worried about your brother right now,” Philza snapped. “You should be too.” 

“Oh,” Wilbur hung his head. The family trudged back to the house. Philza carrying Techno and left Wilbur to trail behind. 

When they were out of sight, Phil turned to Alivebur. 

“Why did you show me this?” 

Alivebur frowned. “Nieve as always Phil, tell me why this is such a prominent memory in your mind.” 

Phil pondered. “It was one of the rare occasions Techno showed weakness.” 

“Is weakness and strength what you value in a person?” 

“Yes. Is this some kind of philosophy test?” Phil said looking, wildly around. 

“No, no, I just was wondering,” Aliveilbur said. “Come sit.” He said patting, the ground. Phil flicked his robes and sat down. “Now, close your eyes.” 

Phil did as Wilbur said. When he opened his eyes, Wilbur and him were standing in old L’manburg before it had blown up. Phil looked around him in awe. In front of them was past Technoblade, Philza, and Wilbur. They were arguing. 

Present Phil walked over to the arguing family. 

“YOU KILLED TUBBO. YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER!” Wilbur shouted.

“I WAS FORCED TO!” Technoblade screamed back. 

“YOU HAD A CHOICE.” 

“IF I DID, I WOULD HAVE DIED.” 

“YOU HAVE THREE LIVES LEFT! NOW TUBBO ONLY HAS ONE LEFT AND HE’S STILL A CHILD. HE’S YOUR FREAKING BROTHER” 

Techno took a deep breath. Philza was watching the screaming battle go down between the brothers, not bothering to interfere. 

Techno took a deep breath. “He’s not my real brother.” 

“SHUT THE HELL UP,” Wilbur screamed, face filled with rage. He wound his hand back and punched Techno in the face as hard as he possibly could. Techno stumbled backward clutching his face. He removed his hand from his face. Blood was trickling down his face; Techno’s eyes narrowed. He balled his fists and swung at Wilbur, tackling him to the ground he raised his fist to strike his brother.

“Techno…” Phil warned his voice a forced calm. 

Techno lowered his fist slowly. He climbed off of Wilbur and stood up, still shaking. 

Past Phil placed a hand on Techno’s back, reassuring his son. Past Wilbur scrambled away from the pair. He was trembling violently, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Wilbur, what the heck!” Philza scolded. He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “You just freaking punched your brother.” 

Wilbur was shaking on the grass, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. 

“Wilbur, apologize now.” Past Phil demanded. 

“Dad, your son just insulted one of his brothers and almost killed me,” Past Wilbur spat. 

“Wilbur- man up. You threw the first punch.” Philza said. 

Wilbur let out an exasperated sigh. Still obviously angry at both his father and brother. “I DID NOTHING WRONG PHIL!” Wilbur screamed. 

“PUNCHING YOUR BROTHER WAS WRONG!” Phil shouted back. 

“TECHNO INSULTED TUBBO. HE SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR THAT!” 

“DON’T TRY AND SHIFT THE BLAME WILBUR. STOP BEING WEAK AND JUST OWN UP TO YOUR MISTAKES.” 

Wilbur stopped shouting. His face dropped at Phil’s words. “So I’m weak… Phil, I started my own nation. I won a war. I raised my son alone.” 

“You couldn’t keep your nation under control. You only won that war because Tommy sacrificed one of his lives. And your son doesn’t even want anything to do with you. He sided against you.” Phil spat. “You are the weak link of this family and are tearing it apart!” 

“No Phil… You are the weak link.” Past Wilbur spat. He turned around and stalked away into the forest. 

The sense slowly faded out. Future Phil and Alivebur were standing in the old button room, before the explosion. Alivebur paced the room. The wooden button seemed to mock Phil, he wished to never see this room again. 

Phil was very uncomfortable with what Alivebur had just shown him. He had tried to suppress that memory.

“So Phil… Am I weak?” Aliverbur asked. 

“Yes, you are Wilbur! You took the easy way out… you took the easy way out and left me,” Phil said falling to his knees. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. 

Aliverbur put his hand under Phil’s chin and lifted it to face him. “Maybe instead of insulting my weakness all the time you helped me become stronger…. Maybe things would have turned out differently then huh?” 

Phil didn’t say anything. 

“Techno was always your favorite. It only grew more painfully obvious as the years went by. Always comforting him instead of me. Training him instead of me. I was good at things other than fighting. You never paid attention to that though.” 

“I-I,” Phil stammered out. 

“I wasn’t done yet,” Alivebur snapped. “Everything I did was to make you proud. It was to get your attention and it still wasn’t enough was it. I WAS NEVER ENOUGH FOR YOU.” 

Phil buried his face in his hands, refusing to make eye contact with his dead son. 

“Look at me,” Alivebur said more calmly. Phil looked up at Alivebur. “You cannot make the same mistake again. You cannot play favorites again. You cannot ignore your son because you deem him ‘weak’.” 

Phil nodded. 

“You need to talk to Tommy and fix things… while you still can,” Alivebur said. 

“I will,” Phil whispered. 

“Good. Don’t make the same mistake twice,” Alivebur said. He patted Phil’s head before walking to where the button was on the wall. “Remember Phil, it was never meant to be…” 

\---  
Phil woke up with a gasp. He shot p in bed, cold sweat trickling down his back. He anxiously ran a hand through his hair. 

What just happened?! My dead son just showed up in my dreams and told me that I’m a horrible parent- that’s what happened. I need to fix things. I need to fix things between Tommy and me. 

Phil reached for his communicator on the side table. 

Philza whispered to Tommyinnit: Meet me at church prime @ 12:30

Tommyinnit whispered to Philza: Why should I do that?

Philza whispered to Tommyinnit: Because you’re my son

Tommyinnit whispered to Philza: Fineeeeee you better bring lunch

Philza whispered to Tommyinnit: On it :D

Things were going to get better. Phil was going to fix his bad parenting techniques. He would not let what happened to Wilbur happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 10,000 hits! That's a large number. Sorry for not updating a lot lmaoooooo. I'll be working on this book a bit more so don't worry! :D


End file.
